The Night Has Eyes
by The Scorpion Sleeps
Summary: 'Just cause they were tough, stubborn, foul-mouthed rednecks... Didn't mean they didn't care' Starts before the TV series and then joins in on the fun, rated M for language and content, its a zombie apocalypse after all.
1. Pilot

_Fucking hell._

Those things just wouldn't quit – Thankfully they weren't very fast either, hell if they had been, she'd be all kinds of screwed.

Panting heavily she broke through the thick vegetation, scratches on her arms and face indicating that she'd been going through it for awhile. She wasn't completely desperate though, no falling-on-your-knees- clasping- your -hands -together- praying -for -Jesus -to -come -and -save -you, desperate anyways.

Ammo was out, her legs were giving out and that Swiss army knife was a toothpick of a thing, there was no way she would be able to get at the brain with a tiny blade like that. Something else that was coming in short supply was her flight instinct; instead she was getting more and more pissed off. Here she was, running like a god damn animal – And from what?

_Decaying corpses… _

Well alright maybe running hadn't been such a bad idea the first day around, but now, going in on her second day of running; she was sick of it. Catching her breath against a tree she made a quick check over her shoulder, nothing in sight, didn't mean they weren't after her, but it meant she could at least get some much needed air down into her burning lungs. Her rifle was slung over her shoulder, much use it did her now – To be fair she'd been an idiot wasting her ammo like she had.

Coming across the abandoned car she had, for a moment, though she'd hit jackpot. Instead as she was rounding the old ford she had come upon a family, complete with ma and pa munching away on their baby girl. Shit, the girl couldn't have been more than ten years old and so she had drawn her rifle and shot both mommy and daddy dearest in the head, the shots echoing around her – Drawing those disease-bearing poxy bastards her way.

_Don't regret it though._

Fighting the urge to just sink down in the dirt and be done with it, she took another raspy breath, pulled the rifle from her shoulder and started running. She could hear them now, following her through the vegetation of the forest, wasn't hard – Bastards made a ruckus. Most of them anyways, the one in the corner of her eye had snuck up on her and seeing its face, jaw torn of and tongue hanging down she almost tripped over herself. As luck would have it she stayed upright and regained her bearing as the corpse closed the distance between them, letting out a curse she lifted her rifle and skewered the barrel through its head.

Disgusted as she was she watched the corpse fall to the ground and stomped her boot on its head, if it had been dead before – Now it was really, really, dead. Searching her surroundings she picked up four more walkers coming her way, best thing to do was keep on moving and that- …

_Was that a car coming?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**'Presume not that I am the thing I was…'**_

_A car… Coming or going?_

"FUCK!" Swinging the rifle over her shoulder again she tried to make out where it was coming from, was she that close to a road then salvation might be just around the corner. There was only one problem with being picked up in the middle of nowhere – well, four. Peering over her shoulder she saw that the walkers were still coming, was to be expected, not like they had anything better to do then try and tear into her flesh. Did she look like a walking, talking buffet? Bastards.

Pushing through more vegetation her braid got stuck, twigs from a small tree clinging to it and just wouldn't let go, more curses left her mouth as she took hold of the braid at the back of her head and pulled, tearing it free, losing hair and skin in the process – together with the last of her temper. She tilted her face up, glaring at what little sky she could see through the trees of the forest.

_Is that how it's going to be? Well bring it on!_

By now she had lost what little distance she'd put between herself and the walkers, they were so close that her gagging reflex was kicking in, the smell was abhorrent. Letting her feet carry her she dashed away as fast as she could, mentally checking herself for what she would have to do. The walkers were a problem for her in more ways than one, nobody – Nobody on God's green earth was going to stop and let her hitch a ride with walkers swarming around. The rifle wasn't going to cut it this time, not against four of them and so as she ran she searched her surroundings, coming across a larger branch lying in the dirt, it was long and it was thick, stable.

Wrapping her fingers around it she pulled to pick it up – Coming up short. It appeared to be stuck. Mentally she was waving a white flag towards the heavens.

_Alright! Alright, you win!_

After another few tugs the branch admitted defeat and she was able to lift it, swinging it around she struck one of the walkers in the chest making it fall to the ground. Now, fitted with a new weapon she could feel herself smirk, swinging the branch again she connected with another walkers head, sending it tumbling to the ground. All the while she was backing up, making small circles so that they couldn't come at her from behind – Seen that happen in too many horror movies, would be embarrassing to have it happen to her.

"Come on!" Lashing out with the branch she managed to hold them at bay and as one of the walkers opened its mouth, snarling at her in all its rotting glory, she plunged the tip of the branch through its mouth. Pushing the walker down in the dirt she lifted her weapon and plunged it down again only to scramble away quickly, barely avoiding one of the walkers grabby hands.

"Come on! Come on you sewer-smelling motherfuckers!" Battering at the three walkers left standing she didn't pay attention to the car that had stopped some distance away, or the two men that were currently watching her little dance with the undead. One swing with the branch seemed to break one of the walkers legs and it fell, clawing at the grass, trying to make its way to her. Her breath and heartbeat was like a thunderstorm in her head, if her breathing had been bad before, merely running, she was now breathing like an elephant. As pissed off as she was, she could feel her strength leaving her, swinging the branch yet again she almost dropped it; it was like lead in her hands – Fucking heavy.

_Defiance._

A growl erupted from her throat and she screamed out as she tackled one of the walkers, brining her knee's to pin its arms she started bashing the branch into the rotting shell that was its head, in a matter of two or three strikes the head was so dented it looked like a deflated football. With a ragged breath she turned to the last walker – last one standing anyhow.

"You want some of this?! Come and get it bitch!" As she raised the branch, her arms shaking by its weight an arrow sunk into the walkers right eye socket. Instinctively she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, hitting the ground ass first; the branch lying forgotten at her side. With her eyes wide as saucers she turned to stare in the direction the arrow had come from, the first thing she noticed was the pickup truck – Later she would berate herself for not zooming in on the redneck with the huge crossbow. Survival and all.

"Hey! Yah gonna sit there like a dumb bitch? Git!"

_Salvation._

Scrambling to her feet she made sure to walk well around the walker still dragging itself across the ground, trying to get to her. Her hand went to pull the strap of her rifle up on her shoulder and that was when the man with the crossbow caught her attention, probably for the fact that he had it pointed at her – Not the walker. He had jumped off the back of the truck and was standing some feet away, gaze travelling over her from head to toe. Well she must look a picture, her braided hair a bird nest on her head, compliments to a few certain twigs. She knew without looking that her shirt was shredded and bloody; hanging off her like rags. Having spent two days on the run, she could only imagine what sort of dirt and grime covered her.

"I aint bit-" Lifting her hands in the air she continued. "And it aint loaded." At that Mr. Crossbow narrowed his eyes and looked over at the man behind the wheel, the one that had called her over. He was snickering under his breath, shaking his head from side to side.

"Well then sugertits, hop on in." To say that she didn't spare a second thinking it over was not true, but what choice did she have. More walkers were coming; she was dead tired – Haha, very funny. And they hadn't shot at her or tried dragging her into the truck by force. Opening the door she lifted herself up in the seat and winched slightly as she did but slammed the door shut all the same, and turned her attention to the man behind the wheel as Mr. Crossbow jumped up on the bed of the truck. "Appreciate yall's help."

"Oh couldn't leave such a pretty little lady all in her lonesome now could I?" He snickered again, a grin spreading over his lips. Turning the key in the ignition he pulled the clutch and got the truck moving, when she noticed what he was steering for she raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. The sound that followed, disgusting as it was relaxed her, the truck made a bump as it drove over and squashed the walkers head under the tires – That was one way of getting the job done.

"So, the little lady got a name, eh?" Blue eyes looked her over before meeting her gray ones and she raised her eyebrow again, making the man chuckle. "Yah call me Merle sugertits, that's Darylina back there keeping an eye on my bike" He gave a nod back at Mr. Crossbow.

_Brothers? Had to be… _

"Cassidy Forster."


	3. Chapter 2

**'The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have many promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep…'**

There had been a relaxing silence in the truck for awhile, Cassidy had always found it incredibly stupid to engage in conversation with someone behind the wheel of… - Well anything. The kind of people that talked on their cell while driving? Lunatics. Not that that would be a problem anymore, survival didn't really peg on the latest app or texting.

"Going someplace in particular?" They had been following the same road for two hours before she spoke up glancing over at Merle, even if it hadn't been for the bike on the bed of the truck he still had biker written all over him, boots, faded jeans and a cut – Surprisingly without colors, no indication to where he was from. Close cropped grey hair and a face that had been around, seen everything – Done everything.

"Yah in a hurry sweetlips?" At that Cassidy shook her head. "Not really, there was talk of Atlanta in the news, on the radio bu-" Merle laughed out, hitting the steering wheel. "Oh yeah, all them people packed into the city. Nah girl, yah just sit tight. Ol' Merle will take care of yah."

After that there wasn't much else to say, never having been the sort of person that needed to keep up conversation, Cassidy simply turned and leaned against the window of the truck, watching the scenery go by. When her mind started wandering she made a clear point to stay well away from home and family – No point brining that up, wouldn't help anybody. It wasn't until she felt a pair of eyes on her that she realized she was fiddling around with her Swiss army knife, extracting the blade and clipping it shut with a snap – rinse and repeat.

"Didn't realize…" Tucking it away in her pocket Cassidy gave Merle a smile. "Yah nervous 'bout somethin' sugertits?" His voice was different, his eyes hard as flint and she understood the mistake she'd just made. He was thinking she was afraid of being in the truck with him, having all sorts of ideas to what he might get up to with her and so she'd taken out her knife to maybe try and intimidate him.

_Nice going, piss him off why dontcha._

"Didn't mean to appear disrespectful, I lost my lighter… So I fiddle with that instead" A poor excuse for letting her mind wander, not paying attention –But true none the less. She had lost her lighter and it had been her favorite pass time, fiddling around with it.

As if to test her, prove to himself that what she had said was bullcrap. Merle reached out towards her, expecting her to flinch away and huddle back in the corner as far away from him as she could. Instead she just sat there, looking at him with them big storm cloud eyes of hers. So he reached and plucked a twig out of her hair, glancing back at the road and then back at Cassidy, seeing her smiling of all things.

"Hair must look like a birds nest, I got in a fight with this tree see." Merle smirked and tossed the twig out the window. "Aint yar mama ever told yah not tah go picking fights?"

"Nah, she told me to always be the last one standin'…" Cassidy grinned slightly, the memories she had of her mother were fond ones. Ann Forster had been a heavy lady and sweet as a peach, until you made the mistake of picking on her kids – Then she was like a mama bear with her cubs.

"Never thought I'd be glad 'bout her dying before all of this, but I am." Gazing out the window Cassidy could feel Merle's eyes on her. "I'm glad she never got to see this shit…"

xxx

As they stopped to make camp for the night Mr. Crossbow - Or Darlina as Merle called him seemed to take charge; getting things off the bed of the truck, pulling a spread over the bike and doing inventory. When Cassidy asked if there was anything to be done, he gave her a glare and a grunt and so she shrugged and let him be. Having pulled off her backpack, setting it aside with the brothers things she slung her rifle over her shoulder and went about gathering firewood – The rifle may not have any ammo left, but it sure as hell made her feel safer then the tiny pocket knife she was carrying.

Upon getting back to their makeshift camp she started on making the fire, for once being thankful that they were still surrounded by tree's and hills – Still she made the fire small, relying on the luck that nothing would see a larger fire was a sure way of getting eaten. Much as she missed her lighter, matches were a lifesaver in themselves and soon there was a warming fire crackling away in the center of their little camp.

Cassidy had noticed tent supplies and cots earlier when Daryl was moving around their things, but the brothers hadn't made an effort in setting any of it up, only Merle was sitting in a camping chair, Daryl sat on the ground cleaning his arrows. Rummaging through her backpack she pulled up a portion of dried jerky, tearing a piece she leaned over, offering it up to Merle – Only to notice the flint was back in his blue eyes.

_Careful._

"Nah girl, but I know some other way yah can thank me." While speaking he pulled his hand down his stomach and under his belt, smirking as he saw Cassidy following his hand with her eyes.

"Look… Merle," Putting down the jerky she brought her knee's up, resting her forearms on them. "I am grateful – Just not that kind of grateful." Her tone wasn't harsh, nor was she looking at the brothers in disgust or fear. There was a calmness about how she carried herself that spoke volume; she'd been in similar situations before.

Daryl had been silent throughout, hardly looking up from his work, Merle however didn't back down.  
"Well sugertits, maybe yah should have thought 'bout that before climbing up in my truck." Daryl gave a grunt, but as to what Cassidy wasn't sure and so she started picking under her fingernail while studying Merle – His hand still tucked under his belt.

_Don't take the bait._

"It was stupid of me… Not to think it through." Merle started to smirk but it quickly faded as Cassidy continued. "Thanks for setting me straight."

Across the fire Daryl's head snapped up and for a second his blue eyes held surprise as he looked at her and then he ducked his head down. Her reply was clearly not what Merle had expected either; catching him looking at her Cassidy offered him a smile.

" My brothers would have flogged me alive for doin' somethin' like that." It had clicked with her moments before, he was trying to scare her, make her think twice about the situation she'd put herself in. There was no malice behind it and by the surprised looks she had got from both of them, most people didn't see past the scare tactic – They didn't see past appearances, they just assumed the worst.

Not wanting to lose what little insight in the two brothers she had gained; by pissing them off she took the piece of jerky she'd torn off and plucked it between her lips, tossing the rest of the pack towards Merle and then started to nibble on her dinner – Watching the embers of the fire glow, casting shadows all around them.

Mentioning her brothers had put her in the same state of mind it always did, guilt, regret and anger boiled up inside of her. Being around two brothers didn't make her think less of her own, it made it harder for her to stop and she berated herself for it.

_Like pouring salt into an open wound._

Cassidy heard how Merle muttered and moved about on his camping chair and then the sound of him tearing into the jerky and tossing some over to Daryl, they sat there around the campfire and for a moment it felt almost normal. No apocalypse, no walkers – Just three people on a hike, settling in for the night.

xxx

**Author's note: Hi y'all! So I hope you are getting into the story and finding it interesting, this AN is really only so I can give a big warm thank you to 'Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal' and 'Emberka-2012'  
****These two lovies gave me my two first ever reviews and they were both so kind and seem to enjoy my story, so thank you, so very much!**


	4. Chapter 3

**'It is not the strongest of the species that survives, nor the most intelligent that survives. It is the one that is the most adaptable to change…'**

"Kyle, honey… We need to get going, c'mon." Cassidy turned to her younger brother, he was covered in dirt and blood but it was the fragileness that shook her to the core, he looked like an old man – Shaky limbs, hollowed out face. As she approached him; he opened his eyes, they were glazed with fever.

"I'm tired sis-" He groaned out as she slipped her arms under his own and got him to stand, Kyle barely able to keep upright on his own anymore. She stroked his matted hair away from his face and kissed his cheek - The same brown hair as her own. The bite on his shoulder looked worse than it had just a few hours ago and she'd still put him through the agony of pouring iodine over it, seemed to have had little effect.

_He's burning up._

"I know honey, I am too but we can't stay here. The cabin isn't fit to hold these.. these things off and we need to check on Ben and the family." She gave him a reassuring smile and handed him the crutch she'd found in Mr. and Mrs. Mackenzie's cabin - Mrs. Mackenzie wouldn't be in need of it anymore.

"Ben..? Cass it.. it's in the middle of town how.. how could they possibly have lasted thi-" Kyle was interrupted by his sister shoving him against the wall, glaring at him, they were almost at the same height, Kyle a few inches taller.

"Don't! He's our brother Kyle! We don't leave them behind, Ben.. Ben is smart he.. He'll have figured out something to keep Marissa and the boys safe." She turned away from him and walked across the room, running her fingers through her hair, Cassidy wouldn't even entertain the idea that something had happened to their older brother and she just hoped that Robert and Jack were doing alright.

Robert and Jack, Cassidy's two other older brothers had moved away from Helen, their hometown, but Ben had gone into business there and Cassidy and Kyle never seemed to consider leaving either. Kyle had finished collage and had been doing the odd jobs here and there while living with Cassidy in her apartment – There had been no word from either Jack or Robert before or after the outbreak.

With Jack that was common, he would just go off doing his own thing and every once in awhile Cassidy would receive a postcard from Arizona or Kansas. Often just containing a few lines, he was doing alright, had a new girl or a new job – The last postcard had been from Montana.

But Robert, with Robert it was different. Even after their father had died, he would still always check in once a week. Making sure his younger siblings were keeping out of trouble, had everything they needed – Being the eldest he saw it as his responsibility.

_They could all be dead._

No, no they weren't. She and Kyle wasn't and they had walked right into a herd of those.. things, yes Kyle had been roughed up but he was going to heal. What mattered was that they had made it out of that mess, no point worrying – Her brothers could take care of themselves.

"Cass.. I… I don't feel so good." Kyle slumped against the wall and skidded down to the floor, Cassidy was at his side, wrapping him into her arms. "Ok.. Ok, we… we'll stay for awhile longer, you.. you just rest for now Kyle" Pushing back the sob that threatened to sound from her throat Cassidy closed her eyes, determined not to let the tears show.

She hushed and cooed softly as Kyle made weak sounds of pain, he was in worse shape then she'd thought. The previous day when they had walked into the cabin; Kyle had been his usual self, pissed off over the bite calling the thing that had bit him a pussy. After that it had gone downhill – Fast.  
The panic got a real hold of her when she a few moments later realized Kyle was no longer giving off any sort of sound, he wasn't even breathing.

"Kyle?! Kyle what the hell, stop messing with me! Open… open your god damn eyes!" Laying him flat on his back on the floor Cassidy shook him, trying to feel for any wounds she might have missed and when she didn't find any, a sob tore from her mouth.

"Kyle, you son of a bitch! You… You know I can't do CPR properly!" Cassidy shook him again, clutching his blood stained shirt. "C'mon.. c'mon baby brother just.. open your eyes. Please.. please..!" She stared down at Kyle's lifeless body and tears ran down her face, she leaned her upper body over his chest, pressing her face against his heart. "Please.."

When a jolt seized her brothers body, Cassidy didn't recognize it for what it was, she was shaking almost uncontrollably herself. But when Kyle took a wheezing breath she froze and sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Kyle? Kyle, honey? That.. that's it, come back!" She gave a shaky, joyful laughter.  
"Come on baby brother, 's not your time.. that's it!" Cassidy smiled through the tears, people's hearts stopped sometimes, it happened. "Kyle.."

Her brother opened his eyes and Cassidy's joyful laughter turned into a horrible wail, the eyes staring up at her did not belong to her brother. They were no longer a reflection of her own gray ones, instead they looked like the eye's of those..things. They were milky, almost void of color – Dead.

And the body launched itself at her.

Between dream and reality she could hear herself scream, somewhere buried deep in her memory she heard the wheezing and snarling of the thing that looked like her brother, there was even a faint smell of rot burning in her nose.

Strong hands were grabbing her – Shaking her.

"Good lord woman, wake up!" Cassidy didn't recognize the voice and as she came out of her dream she came clawing and kicking, trashing against her attacker.

"NO! No.. no.. No!" She arched her body, kicking out with her feet and all that earned her was a growl from the attacker. "Damnit. Stop! I aint gonna hurt yah!" There was a hint of frustration in the man's voice, though he was rightly pissed off by the ruckus she was causing. And as she finally opened her eyes, starring up at him; Daryl scoffed.

"Yah done?" He had her arms pinned to her sides and his left knee was placed over her thighs so as to stop her from kicking, as Cassidy gave a nod he narrowed his eyes and after a moment slid his knee off from over her, still studying her, gawking her reaction – seeing if she was going to freak out again.  
When nothing happened he pushed away from her, releasing her wrists, Cassidy instantly sat up but didn't move – He had moved away far enough on his own.

"I… I'm sorry, I must have been… dreamin'." There was a faint splash of color spreading on her pale face, courtesy of the embarrassment she was feeling. When she raised her eyes to meet Daryl's; his expression read 'No shit.' – Wasn't hard to figure out she'd had a nightmare.

_No fear._

"Thank… Thank you, for waking me up." She didn't quite manage a smile just yet but she was grateful all the same. "Yeah, whatever." Daryl stood and retrieved his crossbow and then walked away from the camp, meeting Merle as he seemed to come back from a bathroom break. At least that's what it looked like, Merle zipping himself up and giving Daryl a not all too rough shove as he walked past.

It was a cold morning, pinching her cheeks, yet surprisingly, she wasn't freezing. Looking down she noticed that she was wrapped in a shirt belonging to Daryl – He'd been wearing it the night before. Her gaze snapped up and fixed itself on his retreating back, soon losing sight of him through the trees.  
" Well, well. Look who's up." Merle smirked over at her as he made himself comfortable in his camping chair, his gaze lingering on the shirt she was wearing – Amusement flickering in those blue eyes.

"Mornin' Merle." Groaning Cassidy tried to wake herself up, shaking off the lingering feeling of dread the dream had left her with. This was not the best way to start her morning – She could literally feel the dark circles under her eyes.

xxx

She was not going to waste what little water she had on something as stupid as washing her hair, she wasn't – But damn was it tempting.

There were no longer twigs and vegetation in her hair, but it still looked like a birds nest and so she had walked out a bit of a distance from camp, sheltered by a few trees to sort the mess out. Knowing full well that if she stayed in camp and started to prissy about her hair she would never live it down with Merle, he would laugh his head off – Didn't need to know the man more than a night to see that coming.

Cussing and fidgeting Cassidy started to untangle the knots in her hair, more than once wishing she could just have the balls to cut it off and be done with it. Something always stopped her though, her hair reached down to below her buttocks – Braided it was only a few inches shorter.  
"This is stupid.. It's just hair for Christ sake!" She muttered.

'I love the way your hair looks right now…' A trail of fingertips brushed their way down the slope of her back, making her shiver. His smile was easy, relaxed and Cassidy could feel how her cheeks started to burn as she looked away, trying to cover her naked body up with the white sheets. 'Don't, you look lovely.' His voice pleaded with her and she relented and laid still on the bed, her hair spilling over her shoulders, down her back.  
'It would be a sin to cut it..'

"Well… fuck." Cassidy breathed out as the memory washed away, looking down at her hair she smiled faintly and started braiding it again – She'd keep it long.

Brushing her hands and clothes off of any loose strands of hair she made her way back to camp. Merle wasn't paying attention to her as he sat there in his chair, looking into the fire. Not that it was really needed; the sun was giving sufficient light and warmth. The day had been spent on the road for a few hours and then they'd made camp – Daryl had gone hunting.

"Yah good Merle?" She asked as she walked past him, in the corner of her eye she noticed a ziploc bag laying next to his chair and the medicine bottles it contained, amongst other things.

_Shit._

Seeing as Merle didn't respond she sat down next to her own things, pulling out a can of beans – her toothpick was good for something. Pulling out the can opener from her Swiss army knife she went to work on the beans.

"How about some beans for dinner, huh?" Cassidy glanced over at Merle and noticed she had his attention, he tilted his head slightly and smirked. "Sounds good."

Giving a smile in turn she got closer to the fire and placed the can close enough for the beans to start heating up, but not so close as to burn the can. She calculated her movements, made sure she didn't move around to fast or gave away any loud noises. Cassidy didn't know if it was because of the fact that Merle was a drug addict that made her uncomfortable or the fact that she recognized a lot of what was in that bag.

" 's a nice smile yah got there sweetlips…" He was on a high, the easy smile and hint of slur as he spoke were dead giveaways. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze – He was looking at her like a piece of meat.

_Double shit._


	5. Chapter 4

**'Got 99 problems but a bitch aint one…'**

His eyes were roaming over her body; taking in the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts. It might have been the drugs making his blood boil, but Merle wouldn't peg it on that –She was something else.  
Cassidy had meat on her and that was a rare thing with all the scrawny bitches running around since the outbreak, she was soft to look at and he found himself wondering if she would be as soft to touch. In his current haze Merle gave her half a smile, meeting her gaze – His smile faded.

_No fear._

She was looking straight at him; unwavering, her back ram-rod straight and her chin pushed forward defiantly. It was clear she didn't welcome his advances and Merle couldn't help but smirk as he took her in – Woman wasn't going to cower.

"Thinkin' I'll be collecting that debt yah owe me sweetlips." Rising from his chair he moved to close the distance between them. "We've already had that discussion Merle. I'm grateful but-…" She went silent as he kneeled at her side, reaching for her.

Cassidy remained seated where she was, if she bolted he would either pursue her or let her run and both scenarios pegged her as the loser. If she ran and he followed; they would attract unwanted attention, as well as be away from camp– Away from Daryl who could return at any moment.

If Merle didn't pursue her she would still lose; her gear, food, shelter and weapons. Because if she left she knew she couldn't come back. And so, left with her only option - She chose to stand her ground.

"Didn't finish it." He grunted and slid his right hand down the length of her arm, his left hand resting on her thigh. The urge to discover if her skin really was as soft as he'd imagined seized him and Merle tugged at the flannel shirt she was wearing over her top, his brother's shirt. Realizing it only spurred Merle to get the shirt off of her that much quicker.

"Ol' Merle will show yah a good time hun, don't yah worry about nothin'" As his hands started to roam Cassidy raised her own to fend him off. "You'd force yourself on me. Is that it Merle?" He frowned at that, why the hell did she sound so betrayed – He'd saved her ass.

"Ya'll like it soon enough…" Moving his hand from her arm, abandoning trying to get the shirt off, he fisted it around her braid and pulled her head back, leaning over her; lips seeking hers. Cassidy turned her head away from his advances, making him growl as he swooped in on her jaw and neck instead.  
She was starting to struggle to get away from him and he couldn't tell if it aroused him further or pissed him off, Merle took a firmer hold and retaliated by shoving her down in the grass.

_Don't beg._

"Merle, stop!" A lump as cold as ice had settled in Cassidy's stomach and started to spread, she could feel him wrapping her hair around his fist; his rough lips on her collarbone. "I don't want this…" His hand stilled at the hem of her top for a heartbeat, then two before he gave a grunt and pushed the top up, stroking a part of her exposed stomach.

By then Cassidy had really started to struggle, her hands trying to shove him away, arching and bucking up against him to get some of the weight off of her. She could only guess what Merle had been taking and it wasn't as if he was a lightweight without drugs in his system.

Even being in such a dire position, she knew that yelling and screaming was out of the question, one man she could handle, a hand full or more walkers – Not so much.

Cassidy tensed as Merle's fingertips came in contact with a bump over her skin. "Don't!"  
She cried out and tried to pull down her top, only to have Merle release her hair and take a hold of her wrists pinning her arms over her head. He trailed his fingers over the ridge again, as if to make sure he had really felt it, that it was really there. What. The. Hell.

"Get your hands off me!" She trashed against him again and Merle pushed himself up slightly so that he was able to look down at her stomach, she had a large scar running almost horizontally across her navel.

Dumbstruck all he could do was stare, someone had tried to gut her?

Her struggling brought him back, making him clench her wrists harder in his grip. "Wha' tha' hell is that?" It came out harsher then he had intended, almost as if he was disgusted with his discovery. In a way he was, just not towards her, towards the bastard that had done it in the first place – Only cowards cut women.

When she didn't answer him, simply continued her silent struggle, his frustration got the better of him and he grabbed at her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "Wha is THAT?" Cassidy was panting hard, beads of sweat running down her forehead and he could see as much as feel the tremors going through her limbs.

"What it look like?" Her short tone pissed him off and Merle found himself digging his fingers into her jaw, making her winch in pain.

"I asked yah a question. Nah ya better answer it before I lay my belt on ya." Glaring up at him Cassidy remained silent, but only for a moment. She nibbled at her dry lips and made it a point to look away from him.

"Some guy came at me when I was younger, he had a broken beer bottle…" That explained the jagged edges of the scar.

Merle stared down at her and then let out a long line of cussing before releasing her jaw and pulling down her top to cover her scared stomach, after that he released her wrists and rolled off of her, laying on his back in the grass.

With a shaky breath Cassidy placed her hands over her face, her body shivering nervously as she tried to get her heart to stop racing, tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"Shit." Merle glanced her way, half expecting to have a crying hysterical woman on his hands, after some time had passed he looked over at her again only to find her staring up at the sky, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

What ever ideas had been running through his head before had gone up in smoke when he laid eyes on that stomach, the scars covering it, it had sobered him up like a bucket of cold water.

Cassidy wasn't crying though – To his relief. Neither was she cussing or trying to hit him, probably a good thing as well, it would have pissed him off. Sitting up he reached over to pull her up from the ground, no point just lying around. But as he reached towards her she stiffened, turning her head to the side, away from him.

Another bucket of cold water washed over him.

"Fair nuff…" Merle scoffed and got up, walking back over to his chair.  
When she finally sat up, pulling her legs up to her chest; wrapping her arms around her knees and refused to look at him, Merle sort of regretted how he'd acted. Trying to find the right words he ran a hand over his hair and sighed.

"Look…" When she tensed this time he chose to ignore it. "…aint nothin' like that gonna happen again'." Cassidy slowly glanced over at him, her body tense – She was still on high alert.

"Got no place… bumpin' uglies out here anyways." Merle grunted, the silence stretched on after that.

"Yeah, a walker bitin' into your ass would certainly ruin the mood." His head snapped up, staring over at Cassidy. She still wouldn't look at him, but at least she'd spoken up.

"Heh." The corner of his mouth pulled up. As he studied her; he noticed there was some discoloration over her jaw from where his fingers had dug in, other than that she didn't look much roughed up.

"Nothin' happened… and it aint gonna happen again." Merle kept staring at her until she turned her head and met his gaze, staring right back – Woman had some balls on her.

"Nothin' happened." She agreed and he gave a nod of approval.

xxx

The can of beans had been burnt and the beans were almost a paste in the can, but neither of them seemed to have been bothered by it as Cassidy had divided the content into three portions. They dug into their dinner in silence.

The empty can went flying through the air as Merle belched, lifting his arms into the air, cracking his shoulders before leaning back in the chair. Cassidy was licking her fingers clean, checking their surroundings from where she sat – Across the fire from Merle.

There was a metallic sound as the can was kicked, both of them turning towards the sound they saw Daryl making his way over.

From the look of the two rabbits he was carrying the hunt had been a success, not that he looked happy about it; the same scowl was scrunched on his face as he tossed the rabbits near the fire.

"Took out three walkers on mah way back." He stated to Merle as he sat himself down, placing the crossbow next to him. Merle merely gave a grunt in reply; he was still coming down from his high. Cassidy looked over at Daryl as she spoke up.

"Close to camp?" Daryl stopped cutting into one of the rabbits with his knife and glared up at her. "Close eno-…" If it was possible his features darkened even more as his gaze traced over her discolored jaw. "Christ Merle." Merle swooped in to run his mouth.

"Bitch got a mouth on her, had tah set her straight-" Cassidy shook her head. "Don't do that." Merle's eyes narrowed dangerously but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at his brother.

Tossing a twig into the fire she sighed. "It's been dealt with."

_Nothing happened._

xxx

Cassidy took some time to herself after the brothers had made work of the rabbits, skinning and cutting the pieces up, when she'd left to walk the surrounding area the camp had been filled with the pleasant smell of cooking meat over a fire. She needed some time for herself and the way Daryl had been looking at Merle she figured they had some talking to do – Just not around her.

She was by no means a skilled tracker, but she could spot and categorize the few animal prints she came across, skunk, rabbit, Cassidy smiled as she came across an opossum family sheltered up in a tree. She wouldn't have spotted them if she hadn't looked up straight at them by chance; silently she continued to watch them.

Back at camp there had been a long outstretched silence since Cassidy had spoken up about going for a walk, there had been no argument seeing as she'd strapped on her rifle and shoved a knife into her boot. It was clear the woman had need of being alone.

Daryl was no idiot, he'd guessed what had gone down between Cassidy and his brother, what he didn't know was how far things had gone and he found that it rubbed him the wrong way. Turning the spit of rabbit meat around his gaze lingered on Merle; he was sitting in the camping chair starring into the fire.

"Wha happened?" Taking his arrows Daryl started to clean them – Keeping his hands busy, that was the trick.

"Got rowdy…" Merle's reply was reluctant but he continued; they didn't keep secrets, Dixon's stuck together. "Done nothin' tah the girl.. didn't get tha far." He was running a hand over his hair again and Daryl gave him a nod, bruises healed with time – They both knew that.

Twigs snapped and Daryl picked up on someone running towards them, he was on his feet, loading his crossbow as Cassidy broke out through the vegetation – Much like the first day they had met. She was panting heavily, her eyes wide with fear.

"A… a group… a big fuckin group of those… those things!" Merle was on his feet as well and the brothers closed the distance to Cassidy, she was leaning over trying to get air into her lungs. "Came.. a-across.. Fuck!" She looked up, gazing between Merle and Daryl.

"I've led them straight here.. " Realization had dawned on her face, by running to warn the brothers she'd led the walking dead straight to camp.


	6. Chapter 5

**'If you live amongst wolfs you have to howl like a wolf…'**

"I'm sorry I didn't-"Cassidy was cut off by Daryl's sneer "Shaddap and lemme think!" He was scanning the forest trying to spot any movement through the tree's, Merle was across the camp at the pickup truck in long swift strides, tossing their stuff onto the bed of the truck; next to his bike.

Cassidy was still breathing heavily but she was standing upright with her rifle in hand – Dread clear as day across her face.

It seemed time however was not on their side, as Merle had only managed to gather up half of their things; Daryl gave a sharp whistle to get his brother's attention and pointed towards the tree-line, they were coming.

"I'm sorry Daryl." Her voice was low, almost a whisper. "Git to tha truck." When Cassidy didn't move Daryl shoved her roughly towards it. "Git!"

Stumbling away Cassidy turned and ran towards the truck and Merle, the man was cussing something fierce, his eyes dark and ominous as he looked her way.

"Git in tha truck! I aint stayin' to be no fuckin chew toy!" Merle didn't leave room for argument as he started towards his brother who let loose an arrow as one of the walkers came into the clearing. " Lil brother, we're leavin'!"

Cassidy pulled herself up in the driver's seat of the truck; possessions had never been something Cassidy would willingly lay down her life for; even before a zombie apocalypse, they could come back for them later. She reached to turn the keys in the ignition – Keys that weren't there.

_Motherfucking stinking piece of bullcrap on toast!_

With a frustrated grunt she started searching for them only to jerk upright as a gunshot rang out, starring out through the driver seat window Cassidy saw a corpse lying in the grass not far from where Daryl stood. Yet Daryl had a crossbow not a gun, meaning Merle had-…

"What yah gone and done that for?!" Daryl was all but foaming at the mouth as he turned on his older brother. "If the rest of em weren't commin' this way they are now!" As the brothers started walking towards each other, both armed and pissed off Cassidy stuck her head out "Merle! Where are the keys?" Shifting their attention away from each other and on to Cassidy they stared at her – Time was running out.

"Woman!" At first she thought Merle was going to bite her head off but when she saw how both men had tensed and was looking past her, weapons raised, Cassidy turned and saw how a decaying face pressed up against the glass of the passenger seat, smearing god knows what on the surface.

_Oh God…_

The thing had been a young woman, Cassidy pegged she couldn't have been over twenty-five years old when she'd met her demise. Blonde hair going past her shoulders, skinny and frail with a bathrobe hanging loosely around the withering body, Cassidy pushed down the ache of pity rising in her chest.

That was no longer a young woman who'd met a terrible fate – It was something trying to kill her.

Opening the door of the truck she pushed herself out, checking her sides as to not be taken by surprise. Merle fired his gun again and the blonde took a bullet to the head, as it had tried to round the truck to get at Cassidy, gore and brain splattering out behind the walkers head and Cassidy looked away as the body fell to the ground.

The three of them moved towards the center of camp, making a small circle, back to back. Daryl raised his crossbow and shot down another one of the walkers, the arrow sticking out from its eye socket. Strangely the gruesome scene in front of her filled Cassidy with reassurance – They were capable of defending themselves.

"How many did yah see?" Merle struck the pump of his shotgun, extracting the spent shell and inserting a new one. "Ten… Fifteen maybe." By the grim set of his jaw Cassidy could tell the ammo wasn't going to cover the number, not even with Daryl's arrows.

"Do we make a run for it?"

"Aint runnin' from these fuckers." Merle snarled; Daryl stayed quiet, eyes peeled at the walkers now surrounding them. Cassidy was torn between making a run for it and giving these disease ridden bastards hell, sliding her rifle off she let it hit the grass and gripped the large hunting knife Merle shoved in her hands.

"Well… Fuck." She breathed out, causing Merle to snicker, a smile spreading on his lips. "Guess I'm stickin' around boys."

_For better or worse._

xxx

The sun had set some time ago yet the sky still gave some light and the fire Merle had started earlier that day still had smoldering embers, it was enough to keep them from fumbling around with the walkers in the dark. Cassidy was panting heavily, sweat and blood mixing as it ran down her body, soaking her clothes. The ammo and arrows hadn't been enough, even though Daryl would move through the bodies he'd taken down, pulling out arrows and sending them flying again.

Merle was some distance in front of her, swinging his shotgun like a baseball bat, cracking heads left and right. Daryl was busy fending for himself against two walkers, he'd thrown his beloved crossbow aside and was now hacking away at the walkers with a large wrench he'd pulled from the truck.

Cassidy stumbled over one body in the grass as she tried to get more room between her and the walker coming at her, looking over her shoulder she noticed just how close she was to the campfire and so as the walker closed in on her she spun, grabbed a hold of its shredded clothes and pushed it down into the embers, quickly stomping on its head with her hiking boot.

"Can you fuckers just stay DEAD!" The skull split and coated her boot in a film of disgusting slime, the rest pouring out over the embers, the fumes making Cassidy gag, coughing she stepped back and watched as the embers set fire to what little hair was left on the walkers head.

The sight before her held her attention for too long, a walker caught her by surprise and they both went tumbling down in the grass. Cassidy reacting instinctively by pressing her hands at its chest to keep the walker from biting at her, the hunting knife she was holding slicing into its bare chest.  
Looking up her dazed, tired brain only registered dirty brown hair, a narrow almost oval face that had once been handsome.

"Kyle…" At that moment she couldn't remember what had happened to her baby brother, she only saw the trick her mind was playing on her. The resemblance wasn't striking, but it was there – And that was all that was needed.

"Oh god.. No.. NO!" The rational, logical part of her shut down and she started to kick and shove at the body on top of her, her screams of terror ringing through the clearing.

The walker was tearing at her flannel covered arms, the head bobbing up and down as it sneered and snapped at her, its lips pulling back showing bloody teeth, like a shark trying to bite into its prey. Blood was pouring from the walkers' chest as she kept on slicing and stabbing at it, coating her upper body – All the while she kept crying out her brother's name.

Then the weight was off her, ripped away by two strong arms.

Merle bent over her, grabbing her wrist and twisting it painfully so that she dropped the knife she was franticly waving around, Daryl dealt with the walker, smashing its face in with his wrench.

"Get hold of yahself yah stupid bitch! Stop yar hollering!" Cassidy's cries were muffled as Merle covered her mouth with his hand, glaring down at her. "Yah want more of em commin' our way?!"

His grip on her wrist softened slightly as he took in the sight of her, blood and gore covered her skin and the tears running down her cheeks left smudged streaks through the blood.

_Kyle._

"Christ woman… Yar alright now.. 's alright." Merle lifted his hand from her mouth but stayed bent over her, his fingers trailing to her jaw, pushing up under her chin so she looked up at him. Her body was shaking like a leaf now that the adrenaline and hysteria had left her. "Aint nothin' gonna happen tah yah."

Daryl stood at the side awkwardly, holding the bloody wrench in his hand; scraping at the dirt with his boot.

"…Is it over?" Cassidy's voice cracked slightly, aiming her question at Merle, he gave her a nod before standing up. " 's over sweetlips."

She fumbled as she sat up, feeling disoriented and drained. Turning her head she looked over at the walker that had attacked her – Grateful that its face was unrecognizable.

When she made no further attempt to speak or move Daryl fidgeted and stepped away, walking over to each of the bodies lying around in the grass, placing a foot on either head or chest to yank out his arrows. Merle, surprisingly, stayed at her side and when she turned back to him; his face was unreadable as he studied hers.

"Kyle yar brother?" It was a simple question. "He was." And with that Merle gave another nod and held out his hand, Cassidy took it; if somewhat hesitantly and he pulled her up on her feet.

xxx

The air around them carried the smell of burning flesh yet all three of them seemed too tired to be bothered with pulling the burnt body out of the fire, not like it would help with the smell anyhow. They'd been just sitting in the clearing for awhile, catching their breath – admiring their handiwork.

Cassidy counted nineteen, nineteen bodies.

She couldn't remember the number of slugs Merle had had for his shotgun, or how many arrows Daryl had at his disposal; but she knew they had been forced to deal with a lot of the walkers with just their hands and what ever objects they had nearby.

Through the haze she could remember how Merle at one point had torn off the arm of one of the walkers before kicking it straight in the guts sending it crashing to the ground, how Daryl had slammed his knife into one walker's throat, shoving it up against a tree and then plunging an arrow into its eye.  
She was grateful beyond words, of all the people she'd run into, she'd run into a pair of brothers like the Dixons. Hard-headed, tough as nails survivalists.

Merle gave a grunt as he stood up. "Gotta git goin' can't sit around here waitin for the next herd." He started loading the rest of their things up on the bed of the pickup truck, Daryl slinging his crossbow over his shoulders as he started rummaging through the bodies in search of anything that might be useful.

Cassidy tried to swallow, realizing her mouth and throat were dry as sandpaper, pushing herself up she walked over to the truck and began the search for the missing keys.

Without the impending fear of being eaten alive it didn't take her long to localize the keys conveniently sheltered behind the footrest beside the car pedals, how they had ended up there was anybody's guess.

"Found 'em!" She leaned out through the open door and almost collided with Merle as he pulled himself into the truck, Cassidy slide back over the seat to give him room and he settled in the driver's seat as Daryl opened the passenger door and got in, Cassidy stuck in the middle.

As Merle turned the key in the ignition Cassidy caught a glance of their reflections in the front window of the truck and let out a shaky laughter, earning her a glare from both brothers.

"If I didn't know better… I'd say we looked like we just stepped out of a horror movie." The brothers caught on to the reflection as well, they were all covered in blood and gore. Daryl's lips twitched in a small smirk as Merle let out a bellow of laughter making Cassidy smile even wider.

It was good to be able to laugh, it was good to be alive.


	7. Chapter 6

**'We few, we happy few. We band of brothers…'**

The water of the creek was soothing, heavenly even, it washed away the night's horrors as well as the visible blood and grime – It was as if she was being cleansed.

Cassidy had been surprised when Merle had complied with her request to stop by the creek to wash off, in hindsight it shouldn't have surprised her at all. Both brothers were just as dirty and sweaty as she was and they didn't seem to enjoy it anymore then she did.

As they stopped the truck and walked down the small distance from the road to the shoreline Cassidy pulled off her boots and flannel shirt, tossing them in the grass and walked out into the shallow creek, soaking her jeans and socks – Not that she cared.

It felt liberating; rewarding, to be able to stand there calf deep in water, the warm sun basking down over their heads.

They stuck close together, all three of them, only keeping a small distance between each other, Daryl by the shoreline with Cassidy and Merle out in the water. Last night's ordeal had left its mark but it had also brought them closer together, showing what they were made of.

It was a strange partnership, born out of necessity and chance, yet Cassidy couldn't help but feel she had been blessed - That someone up there was keeping an eye on her.

In her moment of weakness both Merle and Daryl had come to her side to aid her, showing her that they could be trusted. In turn Cassidy had stayed with them, even though things looked grim and there had been a fair chance that they wouldn't make it – She'd stayed and fought for them.

"Fuckin' stinks!" Merle growled as he pulled off his cut and shirt, splashing water over his bare chest and arms. He was right, the grime from the walkers had a foul smell, sniffing her top Cassidy wrinkled her nose and shuddered – Disgusting.

"Use the sand…" When she only got a blank stare in turn Cassidy demonstrated by dipping her hand down in the water and grabbed a handful of sand from the bottom, bringing it up she smeared it over her arm and started to scrub.

The grime and caked blood washed away with ease and it was the efficiency of it that got Merle to follow her lead, though he muttered under his breath about ending up smelling like muck instead of guts.

From the corner of her eye, Cassidy watched as Merle scrubbed himself clean, his upper body glistening as the water ran down his skin. The man had some muscles on him. He was heavily set, hard packed muscles, a fighters body not an athletes.

"Like what yah see sweetlip?" Merle was grinning from ear to ear, watching her watching him and Cassidy couldn't help but chuckle. "Well seeing the impressive muscles you're packin' it explains how you were able to tear into that corpse last night."

Perhaps it was because of the admiring tone in her voice, or maybe the fact she'd given him a compliment, but instead of responding with a dirty jab Merle cocked his head to the side and gave her a genuine smile. "Ol Merle told yah he'd take care of yah, didn't he?"

Cassidy gave a smile and a nod then looked over at Daryl, his usual quiet self; he was crouched by the shoreline, washing his face and arms – Fully clothed.

"I don't think your shirt will recover Daryl." Hearing his name Daryl tensed and shot a quick look in Cassidy's direction, only to see her pointing at the flannel shirt she'd tossed next to her boots, the one he had draped over her when she was sleeping. It did look worse for wear.

" 's just a shirt." He scoffed and made a point of ending the conversation by turning away from her and setting his attention on his crossbow and arrows that needed cleaning.

"Think we could stick around here for awhile?" Cassidy asked, not really aiming the question at a specific brother. "Yah wanna stick around hopin' tah see all of me, eh sweetlip?" Merle snickered and straightened up; unbuckling his belt. Cassidy laughed out and splashed water in his direction.

"Behave! I was askin' cause I'd like to wash up proper.. Maybe even wash our clothes." At Merle's suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"It's safe enough." She turned to look over at Daryl who had spoken up, he was checking their surroundings. "Trucks close, got a clear view 'round us, should spot trouble before it got tah be a problem…"

xxx

Having cleaned up as best as she could, Cassidy ventured back to the truck, fully intending to get the soiled clothes she was wearing off and washed. In her small backpack she had one change of clothing, cropped jeans and a band t-shirt, so she wasn't walking around in her underwear while tending to the laundry, much to Merle's disappointment.

To make up for it Merle had stripped down right in front of her, making a pile of discarded cloths all around him, she had learned something new about him then and there – He liked to go commando.

Cassidy had blinked rapidly before turning around, fidgeting uncomfortable which had sent Merle into a fit of laughter; thankfully after having embarrassed her enough, he had strolled up to the truck and pulled on a pair of clean jeans.

Daryl had disappeared for awhile during the commotion and when he came back he was wearing a different set of clothes, dropping the dirty ones he'd been holding in the creek before settling down to scrubbing them against the wet stones.

While their clothes were drying on some warm rocks, Cassidy had made a point of washing her hair, diligently – Merle and his teasing be damned.

With her hair washed and drying Cassidy could think of nothing better to do then to just lay down on one of the larger rocks and relax, soaking in the warm sunlight, the brothers sitting close by.

"I wasn't payin' attention…" Cassidy broke the silence, voicing her thoughts about the previous night. "Had a lot goin' on in my head I guess and just… By the time I noticed the damn rottin' smell they had already spotted me." She fiddled with a strand of her wet hair. "I took off without thinkin'."

"Yah came back tah warn us." Merle's voice was lazy, relaxed. He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes as he addressed her. "If yah hadn't come back they would'a walked right inta camp without us knowin' 'bout it, taken us by surprise." He stretched and then settled down against the rock again.

It was with those few words that Merle eased the gnawing feeling of guilt in Cassidy's gut, he didn't blame her and it didn't seem like Daryl did either. Not that she could know for certain, the man had been quiet and distant since she'd met him.

"When you both found me.. I'd been runnin' for two days and they just wouldn't let up. Was fuckin' creepy." There was a grunt of agreement and Cassidy continued. "They're single minded, follow a scent or a sound till somethin' new pops up or they just keep at it."

"How did yah get their attention tha first time?"

_A soft heart._

"I was stupid. Was sick of hiking so I thought I'd get myself a car or some sort, spotted this ford on the side of a dirt road." Cassidy folded her arms under her head and looked up at the clear Georgia sky. "Was sending a quick prayer to the big man for helpin' me out when I saw… The car had belonged to a family, mom, dad and this little girl."

She could see it all in front of her, playing out again. Rounding the car, spotting the two adults tearing away at a bloody mess on the ground – Realizing it was what remained of a little girl.

"They had eaten up most of her by the time I came by, didn't really notice me ya know… I just couldn't walk away from it, so like an idiot I wasted two bullets-"Cassidy smiled bitterly. " – Only to be rewarded for my kind act by drawing the attention of a whole lot of em, trying to take a bite out of me."

"Bleedin' heart makes yah weak." Merle grunted, it was clear by his tone that he disapproved.

"I guess I'm hopin' that if I ever get in a situation like that… Someone will do me the kindness of putting a bullet between my eyes. Consequences be damned."

xxx

_**This chapter is kind of short, I just wanted some peaceful and fun time for the gang before the next chapter. Cassidy has earned some rest don't you think? The context might be a bit jumpy and I apologies for that but I wanted this little piece up and running, the next chapter will be posted this weekend and it will contain a few surprises. **_

_**So what do you guys think so far? Have you had enough of just reading about these three, do you want them to meet up with the rest of our lovely TWD cast? Lemme know and I'll take it into consideration! **_

_**A big thank you to**_Praxid _**and**_MarionArnold_**, you guys have helped me out ALOT, not just because of your awesome advice but for letting me rant and rave! So till next time, hope you all have it good on your end and take care!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**'It doesn't matter who my father was, it matters who I remember he was…'**

"_I hear the train a comin', it's rolling round the bend. And I ain't seen the sunshine since I don't know when, I'm stuck in Folsom prison, and time keeps draggin' on…_"

The voice was unmistakable, even in her warm cocoon swaying between being asleep and awake; Cassidy recognized the bass-baritone voice of Johnny Cash coming from the car radio – Her father enjoyed listening to him the most.

William Forster sat behind the wheel, his gaze kept steady on the road ahead, lit up by the headlights. It was still dark outside, though the sun was going to be coming up soon, there was a faint line on the horizon.

He was a man of few words, a hard man. Yet they sat in a comfortable silence, the seat under them rocking and vibrating, lulling Cassidy back to sleep.

"_But that train keeps a rollin' on down to San Antone. When I was just a baby my mama told me. Son, always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns. But I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die, when I hear that whistle blowing, I hang my head and cry_…"

Burrowed down in one of her brother Ben's old hand-me-down hunting jackets, all warm and snug, Cassidy was content. It wasn't often she had any time with her father – Let alone time with him all by herself.

The scent coming off of him was as familiar as breathing, horses, tobacco and leather. All of his clothes smelled that way, she knew because even though she was only twelve, Cassidy was in charge of laundry. And while ironing and folding her father's clothes she'd often stop and lift a shirt to her nose and inhale deeply, if his scent was there then that meant he was to.

"_I bet I'd move it on a little farther down the line, far from Folsom prison, that's where I want to stay and I'd let that lonesome whistle blow my blues away_…"

ooo

* * *

Smoke, blood and sweat. The smell was off – That wasn't the scent of her childhood.

Cassidy's eyes fluttered open, there was no music playing inside the truck and though she was warm; everything felt wrong. Tilting her head up she was shocked to see Daryl so close to her, she was close enough to see how he worked his jaw in a frustrated and uncomfortable manner.

It confused her until Cassidy noticed the reason why, in her sleep she had leaned into him, almost curled up at his side – Still was.

_What the hell?_

"Sorry." Wincing from her stiff limbs, Cassidy awkwardly pulled away, putting some distance between the two. The change in Daryl was prominent, he'd stopped fidgeting and working his jaw – Breathing a sigh of relief even.

"You could have just shoved me away ya'know." If it had been such an inconvenience having her leaning up against him why the hell had he allowed her to stay? Cassidy's mood was turning sour, it didn't help that Daryl just scoffed and glared at her like it was all her fault.

"Told 'im not tah wake ya, sweetlip."

_Urgh…Should have known._

Even though Merle was trying very hard at keeping a straight face his voice was filled with amusement, the corners of his mouth twitching as he sent them both a sideway glance. Cassidy shot him a dirty look, not appreciating being used as a way to bug his brother, while Daryl made a point of sitting stiffly, staring out the window.

When the truck hit a bump in the road, causing the seat to shift, Cassidy was thrown up against Daryl forcefully, his response was to let out a low growl of discomfort; leaning away from her, his body tensing further as Cassidy had grabbed onto him instinctively to keep herself upright.

"Oh good Lord!" She exclaimed at his reaction, pushing herself away. "I'm not gonna jump you Daryl, you're safe from my feminine wiles!"

"All tha more for ol' Merle…"

"Don't count on it!" Cassidy snapped and shifted in her seat, keeping a distance from both brothers, as much of a distance there was to be had with the three of them in the truck.

ooo

* * *

A firm hand took a hold of her shoulder, shook her.

"Cassidy." Her father's voice was low and soft, it was always contrasts with him. William was a large, built man and at six feet five inches he was an imposing figure. Yet he never raised his voice or his hand at his children, he was a quiet sort that worked from early morning till late night - His presence always felt but rarely seen or shared.

When he saw that she was awake he slipped away, got out of the truck and went around to its bed to get their gear in order.

Excitement rolled around in Cassidy's stomach as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out, having to jump down the small distance from the seat of the truck to the ground below. Out in the chilly air she nuzzled her face down inside the large jacket and went over to her father – The plan was to camp out for a day and hunt deer.

"Do I get to shoot a deer daddy?" Growing up in a household dominated by males, Cassidy had no qualms with hunting or killing animals. It was a natural thing which she wanted to be a part of, her older brothers having already brought down their first kill –Bragging rights were in order.

The topic of conversation the day before had been just about that, Cassidy going out hunting with their old man and though Robert had said he still thought she was too young it had been decided that she was going along.

The plan had been for her to accompany Jack, her second oldest brother on his hunting trip with their father. As with all things concerning having William and Jack confided in a small space together, it had not ended with Jack pointedly refusing to go.

In the midst of the arguments that broke out William had quietly pulled his daughter to the side and asked her what she wanted, it was one of the things Cassidy would grow to admire and be thankful for as she grew older – Her father always asked.

"No." William hefted the backpack onto his shoulders and secured the buckle across his waist. "You are here to observe." The disappointment must have been clear as day on Cassidy's face because William crouched down in front of her and explained further.

"Today you are going to watch and listen, hunting you learn by doing and watching others. What do I always tell you?"

"I have two ears and only one mouth…" Cassidy sighed as she spoke. "… So I should listen more then I talk."

"Always be observant Cassidy, use your eyes and your ears."  
It was words her father lived by and when she was old enough to truly understand all that it implied, it was something Cassidy lived by as well.

"Think there will be anything left for us to salvage?" Cassidy lowered the binoculars and handed them back to Daryl, the town ahead wasn't very large but they had spotted a drugstore and what looked to be the local grocery store. Hopefully there would be weapons and ammunition as well – After all the average American owned three guns.

"Dun' see any of those poxy bastards 'round, shame tah waste an opportunity like this, eh." By his posture and the light in his eyes Cassidy could tell Merle was itching for some action, they'd spent most of three days crammed inside the truck, driving.

The town up ahead did look surprisingly quiet, there was a possibility that whatever inhabitants the town had had before had either left with the outbreak or simply wandered off aimlessly afterwards.

"Don't know 'bout you two, but I'm feeling like sleeping under a roof tonight." Cassidy eyed the nearby houses, spotting one or two that looked decent enough to spend the night in.

"Wanna play house do yah sweetlip?" Merle smirked, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Don't know if I could ever see you as a married man, Merle." Brushing past him Cassidy headed back to the truck, didn't matter if the town looked quiet she was not going to go in there empty handed.

Checking around the bed of the truck Cassidy dug out a crowbar which she deemed a sufficient enough weapon together with her pocketknife and rifle, while doing a mental checklist she was oblivious to Daryl coming up next to her.

" 'ey." Cassidy gave a startled squeal, causing Daryl to smirk ever so slightly even though the rest of his face remained hard. He looked very much like his brother.

"Christ Daryl you sc-…"

"Yah stay between me and Merle, let me take point and don't run 'round like a stupid bitch, aight." Probably unaware of his nervous tick Daryl stroked his index finger over his lips as he stared down at Cassidy, after the initial fear had settled she looked almost insulted.

"What did you think I was gonna do Daryl, walk in there and break out into a serenade, maybe bust a few moves?" With a scoff similar to his own, Cassidy turned away from him and reached for her rifle.  
This was without a doubt the longest conversation they had ever had and she couldn't for the life of her remember when before, if Daryl had ever spoken so many words around her.

"For fuck sake woman, 'm tryin' to keep yah alive!" His temper had flared and as Cassidy turned around to face him, rifle slung over her shoulder, crowbar in hand she gave him an appraising look.

" Maybe I'd show you more gratitude if you didn't go 'round calling me a bitch." Raising an eyebrow as if to punctuate her words, Cassidy moved to walk past him but he stopped her by giving her arm a light touch with his hand.

"Yah will stay between me an' Merle then?"

"Yeah, I will. No dance-moves either, promise." Instead of being annoyed with her attitude Daryl found himself smiling. If only a little.

xxx

There was no movement on the streets or alleys surrounding the grocery store and as Merle gave Daryl a nod, coast clear, he set off across the abandoned street, crossbow raised and at the ready. Cassidy followed quickly, avoiding a decomposing corpse by stepping around it and then followed Daryl into the alley where she crouched and looked around.

Merle closed ranks with them and for a moment they stayed in that position, waiting to see if they had attracted any attention. When Daryl raised his hand and gave a wave Merle took point and slipped around the corner, feeling the door to see if it was locked - Which indeed it was.

All three gathered around the door and Merle let out a huff before kicking the door in, the noise it created bouncing off the buildings around them, slipping inside Merle raised his shotgun and covered the corners of the dimly lit shop. The windows were bordered up but gave sufficient light and as Cassidy and Daryl joined him inside he pushed the door shut, still keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Le's be quick 'bout it." The small group split up and started searching the shelves and floor for all and anything they could have use for, it was a small shop and from what could be seen there was no where big enough for a walker to be hiding, they had however not checked the backrooms but the door leading there was shut.

As it was they had come upon what could only be described as a goldmine, most of the dry goods were still left on the shelves and only a few of the cans lying on the floor had been spoiled. Their backpacks were soon filled and Cassidy had begun exploring, leaving the rest for the brothers to finish packing away.

Walking around the cash desk something caught her eye, dust had settled over it and so Cassidy picked up the blue cap and shook it, smiling to herself she tucked it into her belt.

ooo

* * *

It had been an eventful day but her father had yet to shoot anything, instead he had showed her tracks, told her about different edible mushrooms and pointed out a few inedible ones as well. There was a lot to eat if one knew where to look and William Forster did, mugwort, wild onion and garlic, all depending on the season.

There were hundreds of herbs and plants indigenous to the area, some could cure ailments and some could be used for spices. A whole world opened up around Cassidy as she followed in her father's footsteps, all of it did of course not stick but she would learn with time.

In her family everyone pulled their weight and as she was the only girl the chores were not gender specific, her father was the provider and out of the house from sunrise till sunset which left Robert in charge.

Making sure everyone did their homework, got up in time and in bed when they should, he also did the majority of the cooking seeing as he had the most experience having been old enough to learn from his own mother and later from his stepmother, Cassidy and Kyle's mother. Even learning a thing or two from their grandmother.

Ben would often sit with her and help with her homework and Jack could always be relied upon to be there to walk her to and from school, there was one thing however that Cassidy took full responsibility over – Her baby brother Kyle.

When Cassidy was six years old and had all but given up hope on ever being anything but the pup of the family, her mother had announced that soon Cassidy would have a baby brother.

It had been the strangest and most difficult time in her life, because when she finally got her little brother, she lost her mother.

For two days Ann had struggled to come back from giving birth, but in the end she had died and with that Cassidy's father had begun to fade out of his children's lives as well, Robert at the time had been fourteen and couldn't handle taking care of a baby.

William asked his aging mother to come and live with them, which she happily agreed to, taking the children under her wing, from then on Cassidy fell into the role of a surrogate mother for her baby brother as she was the one who helped their grandmother with him the most.

Their grandmother was already old when moving in with them and after a few short years her body couldn't handle taking care of her five grandchildren anymore, by then Robert was eighteen, Ben sixteen, Jack fourteen and Cassidy was ten – Between them they could take care of their four year old baby brother.

When her older brothers always seemed to be busy with something else, Cassidy always made time for Kyle, she fed him until he was old enough to eat on his own and then she would cut his food for him. If anyone ever picked on him Cassidy was always there with a fist for the bullies and a loving hug for her brother.

She'd tell him bedtime stories and make up games for the two of them to play, as much as Cassidy loved her baby brother, Kyle seemed to love her more. He remembered fragments of an older lady that smelled of lavender and press powder and who would hum ever so softly, but it was Cassidy who was always there, it was Cassidy he clung to.

For being as young as she was Cassidy knew that it was up to her to give her brother the love her mother had given her. A love Kyle would never get to experience.

One Christmas Kyle wanted to be the one to pick out their fathers present and as comes with the territory of being the youngest, at least most of the time, he got his way. It was a simple gift, cheap but bought with the children's own money and that Christmas when William opened his present he smiled, a wide genuine smile.

The blue cap with the white stars never left his head after that, he wore it every day – Much to Kyle's delight.

ooo

* * *

Daryl was the first of the three to suggest checking the backroom, if there was any ammo or firepower it would most likely be in a safe place. Deciding on splitting up Cassidy stayed in the shop to keep an eye on the now unlocked front door while the brothers searched through the backroom for any surprises.

The minutes ticked by, at least that's what it felt like; Cassidy couldn't exactly rely on the busted clock hanging on the wall on her right, to tell how long it had been. Instead of simply standing around she went to work on the shelves, being extremely thorough and it paid off.

One of the shelves that Merle had rummaged through held female hygiene products, living in the middle of an apocalypse one could never be sure when one would come across tampons, pads and wipes the next time and so Cassidy stuffed down what remained on the shelf in her bag.

She reached in to get a package on the shelf on the other side, the shelves having no backs on them and once she got a hold of the package and pulled it towards her it revealed a saggy, shredded, decaying face. A scream tore from her throat, having been taken completely by surprise and instinctively Cassidy turned to run in the other direction, only to trip over herself and crash head first into another row of shelves.

_Sumbitch!_

The was a splitting, throbbing pain surrounding her face and Cassidy felt something warm running down her chin and neck; she tasted blood on her lips. Remembering the walker she quickly got to her feet, stumbling and losing her balance as she tried to get herself out of the mess she had made with the collapsed shelves.

"Tah hell ya doin' woma-…" Merle bellowed as he came into the shop, spotting the walker advancing on Cassidy. "Daryl!" An arrow sprung loose from Daryl's crossbow and the walker fell to the floor.

Even though he was livid Merle didn't raise his voice again, he simply stalked over to Cassidy, taken aback by the sight of blood running down her front.

"Nosebleed…" She muttered as she stood up, finally having gotten clear of the shelves, bringing her hand up to her mouth she wiped at some of the blood.

"More like a broken nose, sweetlip." Reaching into his pocket Merle held up a dirty old rag which Cassidy took without qualms and pressed against her nose, inhaling sharply as pain shot through her.

"Fuckin' hell.." Retrieving her backpack she had her back turned and didn't notice Merle picking up the package she had dropped after seeing the walker.

"Riskin' yar life for a pack of condoms, eh? Had I known that's how yah felt sweetlip I woulda made Darlina go by himself." Turning around Cassidy stared at Merle, who was holding the package, a huge grin going from ear to ear. Daryl simply stood in the doorway, looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh give me a break Merle, I'm a grown woman!" Despite her statement Cassidy could feel a blush spreading up her neck and ears, and seeing as Merle had yet to stop grinning like an idiot she decided the best course of action was to retreat.

"Did you find anything?" She rounded a row of shelves rather than brush past Merle and walked over to Daryl, refusing to look up at him while she addressed him.

"Nah, place doesn't have any ammo. We'll hit tha drugstore and then find someplace to crash for the night."

ooo

* * *

"Sumbitch!" The second the cuss left her lips Cassidy knew she was in trouble, her father was at her side silently, first of all making sure that when the axe had slipped out of her grasp that Cassidy hadn't cut herself.

"Dropped it on your toes?" He inquired and she gave a nod. "Who did you learn that cussword from?" Cassidy didn't want to rat on her brother but lie to her father somehow seemed a lot worse, scrapping her aching toes along the ground she answered quietly.

"Jack."

"And is it important or is it shit?"

"Shit, Sir."

They had had similar discussions before and would have them again later on, Cassidy as well as her brothers had always been taught to teach each other, however, teaching your baby sister to cuss or make Molotov cocktails was not something their father looked kindly on.

The first time it had come up Cassidy had come home from school with a bloody nose and at dinner that night her father had asked about it, none of William's children lied to him so much as – Withheld things. But she was still young and told her father what had happened, seeming to accept her explanation he didn't ask more about it.

Later that evening however before Cassidy went to bed he called her down into the eating area again and sat her down.

"Why didn't you hit him back Cassidy?" The question surprised her but she answered all the same.

"Because Miss Lawson at school says you shouldn't hit back, you should go get an adult."

"Does Miss Lawson know everything?"

"No Sir, but she's smart and-…" Cassidy's explanation was interrupted by her father raising her hand to hush her; he then folded his hands together on the kitchen table, resting them on the surface.

"Then listen to me and listen to your brothers. What did your mama always tell you Cassidy?" At that Cassidy felt slightly ashamed, she knew the answer instantly.

"Always be the last one standing."

"That's right and do you know what that means?"

"To never give up…?" William gave an approving nod to which his daughter smiled tentatively.

"That is part of it." Ending the conversation William surprised Cassidy by picking her up and carrying her to bed, even tucking her in. It was usually always Robert or Ben that took care of her in the evenings, not that she minded her father doing it; it was just a little strange – Unfamiliar.

Sitting down at the side of her bed William looked down at his daughter, pulling off his blue cap he ran a hand through his blonde hair. They had the same eyes though, the same storm of gray.

"Some of the things your brothers will teach you are going to be shit, but you listen and you learn. Someday you'll know the difference for yourself and you'll be better for having both the important knowledge and the shit, because you learned from family."

"Daddy…?"

"Hm?" Cassidy picked at the knitted cover her grandmother had made for her on her birthday before gathering enough courage to look up at her father.

"Why did mama tell me all that, what does it mean…?"

"Some things, especially when it comes to knowledge, is too heavy for a child to bear, when you're older and stronger I'll tell you. For now you have to trust me to carry it for you…"


	9. Chapter 8

**'Our scars remind us that the past is real…'**

"Argh, fuck sake Merle!" Cassidy cried out as tears ran down her cheeks, Merle however gave no sympathy and as he had a firm hold on either side of her nose he cracked it in place, giving no warning, earning a long line of cussing from Cassidy. Blood trailed down over her mouth and down her chin as Merle removed his hands, giving her nose a final inspection.

"Quit yar bitchin woman, et looks better already."

They were seated at a kitchen table on the only two chairs available, like the rest of the house the kitchen looked like it had been vandalized but from what they could see on first inspection as they had entered the house, it didn't look ransacked.

By the time they had found a suitable building after leaving the drugstore it was dark outside and their only light source was a storm lantern put on low, Daryl was around the one story house making sure it held no surprises or previous owners.

"Sorry, I appreciate you taking a look at it Merle." Cassidy was blinking away the tears that were forcing their way free; she knew from experience that it would continue for awhile. Daryl poked his head through the doorway as Merle gave a grunt and stood up.

"Find anythin' little brother?"

" 's clear, no cellar or attic neither." He gave Cassidy a once over before shouldering his crossbow and walking away, Merle following him out of the kitchen. Cassidy remained in her seat, not trusting her legs to carry her just yet.

The break had been bad and she'd lost enough blood to make her feel faint and disoriented, she'd kept stumbling over everything as well as her own feet – Much to the annoyance of the Dixon brothers.

Since the raid on the drugstore had been a bust there had been no way of taking care of her broken nose or the pain it caused and because of lingering walkers they had to keep moving. The front of her top and shirt were covered in blood and though Cassidy kept trying to wipe her face clean, it to was stained with blood.

_Fucking brilliant._

At least she hadn't sprained her ankle or broken any limbs, she knew that at some level she could trust the brothers to fend for her, but she didn't want to risk any major injuries to prove her theory.

There was shuffling and muffled voices coming from one of the rooms and soon Cassidy could see Merle coming through the hallway dragging a mattress with him, Daryl following with another one. They headed into the living room.

Rising slowly she put a hand on the table to balance herself and then went over to the kitchen sink, testing the tap. After a few seconds of groaning the pipes let up and water poured down into the sink, Cassidy smiled triumphantly and started to wash her hands and face.

_Thank God for small comforts._

Having rinsed out the bloody rag she placed it out to dry, feeling better now that her face and chest wasn't covered in blood Cassidy turned her attention to her clothes but decided against washing them in the sink. She didn't know how much water there was left and she wasn't about to steal all of it.

"Merle, Daryl?..." At a slow but steady pace Cassidy made her way into the living room only to halt at the sight that greeted her, the mattresses were in the center of the room, together with a pile of blankets and pillows and in the middle of it all was Merle, shirtless – Again.

Turning away Cassidy looked around for Daryl, if Merle caught her staring she'd never hear the end of it, the younger brother was by one of the windows facing the street, pulling down blinds and drawing the curtains shut. It seemed he had done that to all the other windows as well.

"I take it we're sleepin' in here?" Seeing as their other storm lantern was lit she turned hers off and walked into the living room.

"Unless yah wanna sleep in the tub." Merle smirked up at her.

"Nah, just wanna go to sleep. That alright?" Looking between the two she didn't receive a reply from either one, causing her to shrug and pull herself a pillow and blanket from under Merle. "Move over…"

xxx

"Yar bein' a little bitch Darlina" Merle's voice was mocking and he made no attempt of lowering his tone, Cassidy had got comfortable on one half of the mattress, curled up in a fetal position, turned away from both of them; but she was by no means asleep yet.

"Shut yar mouth." Daryl snapped and at that Cassidy opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"If y'all are gonna fight, could you take it someplace else?" She said as she turned her head and sealed her faith, her eyes going wide at the sight in front of her.

Daryl stood frozen like a doe caught in the headlights, his shirt in one hand, leaving his chest bare and visible even in the dim light of the storm lamp. From the look of things he had simply been planning to change shirts, his own backpack on the floor next to him, a relatively clean shirt lying over it.

Cassidy knew she reacted more to the sight of him bare-chested than anything else, she'd never seen more than his bare arms for crying out loud! And he'd always made a point of walking out of sight to change, as she got a closer look she could see he was just as dirty as they all were but under the grime and dirt she could spot a tattoo and scars – A lot of them.

That was when Daryl pulled himself together, seeing her eyes widen and starting to wander, knowing full well what she was seeing. He glared at her and snapped the clean shirt up in a rage, pulling it on.

"Tha fuck ya lookin' at!" At his tone and Daryl taking a step towards her, Cassidy pushed herself up into a sitting position, but outwardly remained calm – Even if she was holding onto her blanket with an iron grip.

_No fear._

"Some of those look real old." If looks could kill, Cassidy would have died a thousand agonizing deaths from the way Daryl was glaring at her, he was seeing red.

"You best shut yar mouth." He took another step towards her, now standing at the edge of the mattress. Merle had been surprisingly silent throughout their exchange; studying Cassidy with a blank face, stroking his scruffy jaw.

The hostility was oozing off Daryl, and so Cassidy slowly rose from the mattress, letting the blanket drop, she was after all still in her regular clothes, minus the flannel shirt and her boots. Daryl got a suspicious and weary look in his eyes, getting ready for whatever he thought she was going to pull.

His eyes widened as she took a hold of the hem of her top and pulled it up, revealing her scarred stomach and that was when Daryl was completely taken back, he looked to his brother but to Merle it was nothing new and finding no guidance there Daryl turned to look back at Cassidy. She was pulling her top down again, her expression giving nothing away.

"If you're gonna be fighting take it someplace else and let me fuckin' sleep." Sitting down on the mattress again Cassidy made a point of turning her back on Daryl and lying down, pulling the blanket around herself as she curled up. She didn't see the look the two brothers exchanged with each other, or the look of regret on Daryl's face – But things were quiet after that.

xxx

When she woke, Cassidy couldn't help but groan. Didn't feel like she'd had more than two hours of sleep, if even that, her body was still exhausted and by the thumping of her heart and the cold sweat soaking her clothes she knew she'd had nightmares. She was however thankful that she woke up; not remembering them.

Cassidy had been sleeping better since meeting up with the Dixon brothers, hell before that she'd been sleeping up in tree's to stay safe, but the nightmares were always present and having been stuck in a truck with the brothers for days they were both well aware of the fact.

It didn't seem to bother them none though, not even Merle spoke up about it, another thing she was grateful for. The storm lamp was turned off and what little light there was in the living room came from the moonlight seeping in through the curtains of the windows.

At the window facing the street Cassidy would make out the silhouette of Merle, he wasn't looking at her, even though he probably heard her moving about. On the mattress next to her was Daryl, he was breathing steadily but that didn't mean he was asleep. That was something else Cassidy had grown accustomed to with the brothers, they didn't sleep much.

Getting up Cassidy left the comfort and warmth of the blanket in the makeshift bed and slowly started to make her way to the kitchen, careful not to walk into anything or cause any ruckus.

Feeling her way out into the hallway she brushed her hand against the wall until she arrived at the kitchen, there were no curtains or blinds to cover the window with so it looked like Daryl had improvised with a large towel, though it wasn't large enough to cover the whole window, and so the moonlight still found its way in.

Her head was still clouded from the nightmares; and the blood loss from earlier made her feel weak and that was probably why she didn't hear Merle enter the kitchen. After Cassidy had taken a glass of water, sipping the cool liquid before setting down the glass his hands came to rest on her hips and Cassidy jumped slightly, berating herself for the one-hundredth-time for not paying attention.

"How 'bout em rubbers?" Merle was leaning down over her shoulder, his breath hot on her ear – A cold chill went down Cassidy's spine.

_Powerful hands holding her down, a large heavy body on top of her own, pressing the air from her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Cruel fingers digging into her jaw, hard eyes looking down at her. No escape. Panic. She couldn't get away. Rough lip. Callous hands caressing her skin. He was so much stronger._

"Merle…" Her voice cracked, images of what had happened the last time flooding her mind. His hands started to travel from her hips up to her waist and then down again, he gave a grunt as he pushed himself up against her, his crotch pressing into her back. She could feel how hard he was through his jeans and she tensed.

"Please…" Merle smirked as she whimpered, taking a firmer grip on her hips. "…Don't force me." The smirk died down and he spun Cassidy around so that they were face to face, she hesitated but finally looked up at him.

As she met his eyes she could see his pupils were dilated and knew he was on something, Merle was staring down at her. He gave a growl from the back of his throat and then leaned in, brushing his lips against hers almost hesitantly but when she didn't respond he got more demanding.

Cassidy raised her hands, pushing them at his chest, not daring to open her mouth to voice her complaints as Merle bit down on her bottom lip trying to get a favorable reaction out of her. When he pulled away she took the opportunity to turn her head to the side, he was grinding his crotch into her own and swooped down, sucking and biting on her exposed neck and shoulder.

"Merle, please…" She hated the fact that she was begging, but she had no strength left to fight him with. "Please stop…" Merle shuddered with pleasure as she pleaded with him, though a spark of anger igniting and he shoved her roughly back against the counter.

"Tha fuck ya take me for huh, some kind of saint?!" He was well on his way to lay hands on her; his body practically screaming for violence, stupid bitch. Didn't she know that she owed him? But as he glared down at her; those big saucer eyes of hers captured him, they were darker now, like the sky right before a thunderstorm and they were glistening with unshed tears.

"You promised…"

"FUCK!" Merle slammed his fists down on the countertop on either side of her before pushing away, sending his fist flying into one of the cupboards. Cassidy slipped away from him and he didn't try to stop her as she took off out of the kitchen.

Not having a plan or train of thought where she was heading Cassidy let her feet take her anywhere, as long as it was away from the kitchen and the cursing Merle. Stumbling into the smaller of the two bathrooms she slammed the door shut and locked it, faintly she registered that if Merle wanted in he'd find a way, but for now a locked door was better than nothing.

Leaning against the tile wall Cassidy slowly sank to the floor, her body shaking from the adrenaline rush she sat silently staring at the door – Waiting.

When the noise in the kitchen died down she could hear Merle walking back into the living room and then after a few minutes the muffled voices of the two brothers talking, the voices got louder and then there was a thud, something slamming down with enough force to make the mirror in the small bathroom shake.

The minutes dragged by in silence and after awhile Cassidy started to relax, that was until there was a firm bang on the door. She considered not opening it and again registered that if the devil wanted in, he'd get in. Getting to her feet she took a breath to steady herself before unlocking the door, with the click of the lock sliding out of place the door was flung open.

Cassidy took an instinctive step back, raising her hands to defend herself when she noticed Daryl standing in the doorway, not his brother. He was holding onto a blanket, eyeing her cautiously. When she simply just stared back at him he tossed her the blanket and then turned, to leave Cassidy assumes, but he didn't.

Instead he let out a tired sigh and slid down right next to the door, shifting his position slightly so that he was in plain sight for her to see. He didn't say a word simply sat there, one leg brought up so he could rest his arm on his knee.

Not being able to fight it any longer Cassidy wrapped herself in the warm blanket and sat down in the corner of the bathroom, willing herself to relax and catch some shut eye. She could deal with it all in the morning, she just wanted to sleep.

_If I die before I wake…_

xxx

She woke with a jolt, trying to disentangle herself from the blanket while getting to her feet, causing her to stumble and flail around in the small bathroom. Remembering the previous night's events she quickly turned her attention to the open door, but Daryl was nowhere to be seen and relief flooded her. Daryl not being there meant he'd not witnessed her flying into panic mode the minute she woke up – Sometimes it was the little things that counted.

Peering out into the hallway, which was deserted Cassidy could hear someone going through the kitchen and the second bedroom, not wanting to venture into either, specially not the kitchen she headed for the living room.

In the midst of packing her things, after making sure Merle and Daryl's things were packed as well, they tended to leave everything where they dropped it; at least Merle had a habit of doing so, Cassidy heard someone walk in.

"Ya leavin' then." It was more a statement then a question, but Cassidy was surprised by the hostility in Daryl's voice, especially after his actions the night before. She stood up and turned to face him.

"No, I aint leaving…" When his only response was to narrow his eyes suspiciously Cassidy took a good look at him, his arms were crossed over his chest and he looked tense and pissed off. Apparently her leaving didn't sit well with him.

"I just… got to be more careful around him when he's using." She gave a shrug and bent down, grabbing a blanket and started folding it.

"What, yar not gonna tell him to stop usin' or try and get rid of it?" A condescending smirk spread over Daryl's face.

"I'd be wasting my breath." Cassidy gave Daryl a sharp look. "I aint stupid Daryl, he's gonna keep using and if he quits it's because Merle decided he wants to, not cause someone told him. " Shoving the blanket into her backpack Cassidy took a breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. " 'sides, I try and get rid of it he'd knock me on my ass."

_Breath._

"I owe him, I owe both of you my life. Doesn't mean I'm gonna whore myself out because of it…"

Daryl scraped his boot against the wood panel floor, as the silence stretched on between the two his nervous tick set in and he started to nibble on his thumb. Finally he gave a grunt of approval and headed back to the kitchen. Cassidy sat down on the mattress closest to her, her head in her hands.

Fucking drugs.

The previous day and night had been taxing, she almost regretted voicing her opinion about wanting to sleep under a roof, but the house had provided food; shelter and weaponry, it had all in all been a goldmine. Even though they had only found one handgun and two boxes of ammo there had been a hunting knife, an axe, a baseball bat, canned and dried foods and not to mention clothes.

Closing her backpack she placed it next to the entrance of the living room together with the brother's belongings and headed to the second bedroom, the door was ajar but she nudged it to open it fully.  
Merle was sitting in the chaos he had created, leaned up against the wall across the room, furniture, books and other items laid scattered across the carpet floor, he'd torn through the room with a vengeance.

Seeing Cassidy standing there in the doorway, tentatively, as if she was afraid to walk through the door he gave her a scornful glare and got to his feet, turning his back on her and started going through a drawer.

"Merle…" She stepped into the room.

"Git outa here!" He bellowed, turning around, facing her. His arm raised, finger pointed at the door. When she didn't move he took his anger out on the drawer, knocking it down. Then he started cussing her, calling her every damned name he could think of – It added up to quite a few.

Cassidy stayed where she was, her heart racing a mile a minute as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Merle lashed out, knocking over a lamp, kicking a rocking-chair across the room and when she still didn't leave he closed the distance between them and slammed her roughly into the wall behind her, she gave a grunt but didn't do or say anything else.

"Yah stupid cooze!" He laid his fists on the drywall at both sides of her head, punching his fists bloody and when he stopped, panting heavily, his shoulders slumped, the rage leaving him he resembled a wounded animal.

Merle inhaled sharply and went rigid as he feelt Cassidy wrapping her arms around him, he was still standing with his hands on either side of her head and so she slipped one arm under his own, across his back and the other she wrapped around his neck, her fingers gently stroking his neck.

She was trying to give what little comfort she could, to give what comfort he'd accept, with a sigh Merle's body went slack and he leaned into her.

"Fuckin' Christ..." His voice was raw, filled to the brim with emotions he couldn't handle. He was a whirlwind of passion, to many emotions fighting for control that ended in an outlet of chaos.

Cassidy wrapped her arms more securely around him and he burrowed his face in her hair, inhaling deeply and for a moment he allowed himself to stay there, then he pulled away; as she had know he would, gently freeing himself from her embrace and without a second glance Merle stalked out of the bedroom.

Letting out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding Cassidy ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, there was a struggle taking place inside of her. One part of her wanted to leave, to just get out before things got to complicated and the other part was calmly informing her it was too late for that.

"Cassi, git yar ass movin' woman!"

In spite of herself, Cassidy grinned as she walked out of the bedroom. Praise the Lord, the redneck finally had the decency to use her name while he was hollering at her.

_Too late to run now._


	10. Chapter 9-10

**'You never know what will save you…'**

It was raining, properly, for the first time in weeks and Cassidy enjoyed every second of it. She stood outside of their tent, letting the rain soak her clothes and hair, her face tilted up towards the heavens.

_Kyle…_

For once she let her mind wander, let it cross that threshold she otherwise stayed away from. To her relief it wasn't the painful memories that swarmed her, it was a memory of Kyle and her when they were kids, running around out on the lawn in the rain. Kyle laughing and doing his interpretation of a rain dance, claiming it was because of him it was raining – Cassidy had played along, content with the knowledge that her brother was happy.

The ache in her chest intensified and Cassidy crouched down in the grass, wrapping her arms around herself, rocking back and forth slowly. It didn't do her any good reminiscing, the pain she figured, would always be there. Would always cripple her and tear at her heart.

Hearing the tent flap being pulled back Cassidy quickly straightened herself up, glancing over her shoulder she saw Merle coming out. He paused and took in the sight of her, for a moment they simply stood there, letting the rain wash over them both.

"Gonna head out, git yar ass inside 'n dry up."

After the incident at the house Cassidy felt that they had come to an understanding, but that didn't stop Merle from finding excuses to leave the camp. When she'd asked Daryl about it he had simply scoffed and said that his brother needed another outlet, it had taken on the form of hunting down and disposing of walkers.

"Be safe…" She walked over to the entrance of the tent and Merle held the flap open for her, when she slipped inside he let it close behind her and then he was gone.

xxx

They were in the tent, on separate cots and it was quiet. But like the silence between them in the beginning when they had first met, this one was far from tense and awkward – It was comfortable.

Like always Daryl kept his hands busy, the knife in his hand carving into the piece of wood had a skill that spoke of years of experience; Cassidy was lying on her stomach with a book under her nose. Though it bothered her that Merle was roaming around out there alone she took comfort in the fact that Daryl didn't seem to be the least bit worried – He knew is brother.

After having finished a few chapters Cassidy looked up to find Daryl studying her, he had pulled himself up in a sitting position some time ago but was still carving away at the piece of wood in his hands, she couldn't tell what it was suppose to be just yet.

Raising an eyebrow at him she dog marked the page she was on and closed her book, he only looked at her directly and for a long period of time if he had something to say.

"Why didn't ya?" Daryl's voice was soft, the usual drawl and gravel missing.

"Leave?" She asked, not exactly sure what he meant, but when his nod confirmed her inquiry she frowned slightly. "Because I'm not a complete idiot…"

Amusement lit up in Daryl's blue eyes and she had the urge to stick out her tongue at him, but she didn't. She was an adult, she could deal…

_Smug bastard._

"I know that on my own my chances of survival drop, here with you and your brother it spirals up." Cassidy rolled onto her side, supporting her head with her arm.

"On some level I know you both have my back, your actions speak for themselves and in a situation like we are in… I want you and Merle on my side."

Daryl had a neutral expression, his eyes didn't give away what he was thinking and surprisingly enough neither did his very animated eyebrows. The man could convey dozens of different emotions with those eyebrows alone.

"So 's 'bout survival."

"Partially… If I just wanted to survive Merle would be a wild card, still got the bruises to prove it." When she mentioned bruises, Daryl's eyes squinted together and his eyebrows narrowed.

"Think he's commin' around though, so what if he runs his mouth. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." When Cassidy smiled, Daryl seemed to relax even though his eyebrows still stayed narrowed.

"Yar tha first girl I know who's been 'round my brother this long and not fooled 'round with him. Who's told 'im no…" At that Cassidy started to giggle.

"Well he's gonna have to get used to it, it's gonna happen a lot!"

"Why not just do what he says? Make it easier.." Cassidy stopped laughing and gave Daryl a sober stare. He looked unsure, almost confused.

"Because I've been there before, someone controlling me, telling me what to do… what to say…" Unconsciously she fiddled with her long braid. "I'd rather have a few bruises and be yelled at then go back to that…"

Suck it up.

xxx

_Two weeks later._

"You know, you are a bad influence on me…" Cassidy took the offered gas can from Merle and he gave her a smirk.

"Took yah long enough tah figure that one out sweetlip."

"I've aided you in burglary, theft…" She motioned to the car they were currently siphoning gas from. "Hotwiring cars and siphoning gas, I have a feeling my mama would not have approved of you."

"Yah sayin' ol' Merle aint the sort ya'd bring home tah mommy?" He placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt, even giving a pout of his lip before the same cocksure smirk reappeared.

"I'm saying daddy would have greeted you with the barrel of his rifle." Cassidy couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture she was painting for herself, shaking her head she placed the clear tube between her lips and sucked in her breath. The amber liquid poured into the tube and Cassidy continued on with her task, dumping the gas in the can at her feet.

"Though I have to admit, you do know how to show a girl a good time." They smiled at each other as they went on with their task.

Daryl was standing on top of the truck, keeping an eye on their surroundings. It was easy to see for quite a distance, the road they were on stretched out onto the highway up ahead and on either side was willowy grass and bushes.

Merle had been in a good mood the entire day, after the night they spent at the house neither brother had been sure Cassidy would stick around, but there she was, two weeks counting.

She no longer tensed up if Merle happened to brush up against her or grab a hold of her, the first day on the road as they left the small town behind she had practically been sitting in Daryl's lap and it had rubbed at him, that she was afraid of him being near her.

By the end of the day he had opened his mouth and actually started to apologies, only to catch himself. Dixons did NOT apologies. But he was sorry and because Merle couldn't say it, he tried to show it instead.

Cassidy started to hum as she picked up the now full can of gas and headed back towards their truck, she made sure the container was sealed tightly before easing it down on the bed of the truck and smiled at Daryl as he jumped down from his outpost.

They had started to come together as a unite, chores being taken care of without anyone having to ask what needed doing and on the road the three of them were starting to blend into one efficient machine.

"What was tha 'bout Merle an' a rifle?" Daryl wanted to know, Cassidy grinned.

"Oh just informing him how things would have gone down if he had ever come a calling on me, my daddy would have greeted him with the barrel of his rifle." That managed to get a rough chuckle from him as he opened the passenger door and let Cassidy slip in before pulling himself up in the seat.

"Have ta say I'm havin' a problem visualizing Merle on a proper date…"

"Tsk, been out with plenty of women." Merle scoffed as he got in behind the wheel.

"I have no doubt, but has it ever been a proper one?" At his blank stare Cassidy rolled her eyes and started to explain.

"You know… When you pick her up, take her out someplace nice and then at the end of the day you drop her off and give her a kiss goodnight."

"Why tha fuck would I do that? I aint goin' out with her to get a kiss! Well at least not on tha damn lips!" Cassidy shook her head and she shared a look with Daryl.

_Go figure._

As Merle turned the keys in the ignition she scanned the road ahead of them, they had stopped by the only visible car but more and more of them were popping up along the highway and Cassidy couldn't help herself when she started to sing the tune she'd been humming earlier.

"_No stop signs, speed limit. Nobody's gonna slow us down. Like a wheel, gonna spin it. Nobody's gonna mess me 'round. Hey Satan! Payin' my dues, playin' in a rocking band. Hey mama! Look at me, I'm on my way to the promised land_…"

Apparently the brothers had picked up on the song she was singing because Daryl smirked and shook his head while Merle laughed and taped the rhythm on the steering wheel.

"_I'm on the highway to hell! Highway to hell.. On the highway to hell! Highway to hell_!"

xxx

_A week later._

Cassidy inhaled sharply as the needle pricked over her sore bleeding skin, she was sitting with one leg on either side over a park bench, her left arm resting on its table. Merle was sitting next to her, hunched over her arm as he worked on the tattoo on her wrist.

"Ben 'nouther of yar brothers?" He grunted as he continued with his work, Ben's name taking permanent form on her skin.

"Mhm, second oldest."

"He dead too?"

"Yeah." Cassidy looked up at the clear Georgia sky, avoiding looking at Merle so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. She felt him wrap his hand over her upper arm and squeeze but he didn't speak up or offer his condolences.

"How'd it happen?" The sting of the needle returned and Cassidy dared to look over at Merle again, his head bowed, eyebrows narrowed as he focused on his work. It was taking its time and it was painful but she'd figured that was the case with 'homemade' tattoos, he was after all doing it with a bottle of ink and a sewing needle.

"Close after the outbreak I think, I found him after…" Her hand clenched into a fist and Merle snapped at her to relax, she was messing up the tattoo. Then when he just looked at her, not going back to his work, she continued.

"He had a wife, kids. It wasn't pretty… or easy." Cassidy shrugged, Merle had once again turned his attention back to his work. "But he would have done the same for me, that's no way to leave your family… all… all…"

"He'd turned?"

"No… the kids." The images invaded her and Cassidy was almost afraid to close her eyes, scared that if she did, the images would get worse. "Damien and Patrick, my nephews."

Merle didn't ask any more questions after that and Cassidy found herself able to battle down the guilt and horror, remaining silent at his side. When he was done he dipped one of his rags, which looked suspiciously clean, down in a bucket of water and cleaned off the blood and excess ink.

He then pulled out a small tube from his saddlebag and stroked a fatty ointment over her irritated and inked skin, Cassidy didn't question his methods, it was the first time she got a tattoo after all – What did she know.

"Yah want yar baby brother's name on there somewhere ya ask Daryl tah do it, mah hands fuckin' cramped up." Merle drawled in a heavy accent, it dawned on her then that he must have been tired as hell seeing as he'd done most of the driving that day and it was Merle who'd had the last shift the night before.

"I will… Thank you for this, I love it." She smiled over at him while placing her hand over his, apparently she took him by surprise because Merle blinked at her and seemed frozen for a second before he grunted and quickly got up, yanking his hand away.

"Gonna sleep, don't wake me the fuck up till suppers ready!"

They both glanced over at where Daryl was seated, once again cleaning his arrows, Cassidy knew by now that as long as Daryl had something to preoccupy his mind and hands with, he and Merle were less likely to clash. As if feeling their eyes on him Daryl snapped his head up and glared at them both in turn.

Merle smirked and started towards the tent, slapping the back of Daryl's head as he walked past. Daryl threw a punch at his retreating back before glaring back at Cassidy, when she didn't look away, simply smiled at him, his eyes squinted.

"What?"

"Would you do me the honor of tattooing Kyle's name?" Because he knew she wouldn't mock him about something concerning her baby brother Daryl placed the arrows aside and got to his feet, halting and awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other when Cassidy laid down on the wooden table, pulling her tank top down, exposing the slope of her breast, covered by her bra.

"I want it over my heart, is that alright?" She'd taken notice of his discomfort, Cassidy wasn't a shy woman and it was only in consideration for Daryl that she hadn't pulled the top off all together – He'd already seen her scars.

He remained where he was, not able to look straight at her, instead he gazed back and forth while pressing his lips together.

"I.. hrm, I guess I can have it someplace el-"

" 's gonna hurt." Daryl spoke up and looked at her, still shifting his weight. When she smiled and as she laid her head back down again he closed the distance between them and sat down on the bench.

"I reckon it wouldn't mean as much if it didn't…"

xxx

_A month later._

"Gonna have to stop, get some more gas. Plenty of cars to pick from." Cassidy scanned the road ahead as Merle slowed down, the truck slowly rolling over the asphalt.

"Bit to many, don't ya think? I only got so many arrows." Daryl narrowed his eyes as he too scanned ahead, they had been avoiding large gatherings of cars simply because of the risk. A lot of cars could mean a lot of walkers and over the weeks the group had become more careful, Merle no longer walking off alone, none of them did.

"Dun make her any less right baby brother. We need tha gas." Pulling the truck to a stop Merle opened the door and got out, brining his shotgun with him and as he did Daryl got out as well with Cassidy sliding out behind him.

As always Daryl stayed behind, quickly getting up to higher grounds to be able to check their surroundings, the scope on his crossbow being a welcomed help. He had a sharper eye then Merle, not that Merle would ever confess to it and Daryl had more experience then Cassidy.

They had been out a solid half an hour without finding enough gas to fill even one of their cans and Merle was getting frustrated, his temper flaring and for every car they went through without sufficient gas he'd end up slamming his fists into the metal.

"You wanna take a break?" Cassidy glanced over at Merle, the sun was killing her and she knew he was as sweaty and bothered as she was.

"Don't need no fuckin' break!" He bellowed and Cassidy raised her hands in defeat, he huffed and brushed past her to the next car. A sharp whistle got their attention and they both looked back in Daryl's direction, he was pointing at something to their right.

"Move!" He hollered as he jumped down from the truck, Merle and Cassidy spotted the herd of walkers, they were still at a distance away but Daryl's voice had spurred some of them on to pick up their speed.  
"Merle…" Cassidy spoke up as Merle simply stood there, she stepped over to him and saw the look on his face – He wanted a fight. "Merle, no.. Come on, there's too many of them."

He didn't listen and shrugged off her hand when she placed it on his arm.

"Git to tha truck woman." And with that Merle was off, firing the shotgun, taking down one after the other. She could hear Daryl yelling but Merle didn't seem to care and she couldn't leave him, couldn't just head towards safety. Even though what he did was fucking stupid.

"Merle you fuckin' hillbilly!" Cassidy found her voice and her anger as she took off after him, aiming her revolver at one walker that was getting close to Merle. As it went down she continued running, the panic was starting to set in when she realized just how many walkers there were and Merle was already smashing skulls.

"Merle!" She could hear Daryl cussing something fierce behind her, but he was still too far behind to be able to help and running he couldn't fire his crossbow. Cassidy had almost reached Merle when a walker caused him to stumble and lose his balance – That was all it took.

With no sure footing the walker coming in after easily took him down and they both went down on the asphalt hard, her heart stopped as she heard Merle scream out.

"NO!" Daryl screeched and Cassidy kicked the walker off Merle, shooting it in the head simultaneously as she reached for Merle, seeing a large piece of metal sticking out from his bleeding thigh. Raising the revolver she shot down two more walkers as Merle struggled to stand, when it was clear he couldn't Cassidy snaked his arm over her shoulder and started dragging them towards Daryl.

"Daryl, the truck, get it turned around! It's a fucking herd, GO!" Daryl stopped and stared, but only for a split second, the look on Merle's face caused him to turn around and sprint back towards the truck.

Blood was oozing down his leg, soaking the jeans he was wearing and his breath was labored, but he kept on pushing forward, for every step leaning a little bit heavier on Cassidy. A few times she had to stop, turn around and shot a walker that was coming up to close and it slowed them down and soon she was out of bullets.

"Cassi... git to tha truck." Merle's voice was a wheeze, barely getting the words out before breathing in heavily, saving her strength she shook her head and kept on dragging him – Sheer stubbornness keeping her going.

The truck started up and then Daryl was standing by the open drivers' door, raising his crossbow, taking aim at the walkers behind them. Somewhere Cassidy found the strength to give Merle a piece of her mind.

"Aint leavin' you.. never gonna leave you behind you fuckin' bastard." Instead of mouthing off he gave a weak chuckle, his face pale and scrunched up in pain.

"Girl after ma own heart…"

Cassidy got the passenger door open and Daryl helped her haul Merle up on the seat and when he was inside Daryl took off to get behind the wheel, Cassidy jumped up, slamming the door shut and then turned her focus on Merle, finding one of the shirts she'd used earlier and pressed down on the wound making Merle curse loudly.

Daryl was suddenly behind the wheel, slamming his door shut as well and then pressed the gas pedal down, leaving the walkers in the dust. His face was carved in stone but his eyes betrayed him as they kept glancing over at Merle every few seconds, the anger, as with Cassidy, probably keeping him from feeling anything else – For the moment.

"He got… a-anything useful in that stash of his?" Cassidy hardly recognized her own voice, it sounded so frail, but Daryl seemed to understand what she was after and after a moment he shook his head.

"Fuckin'.. argh… piece of shit… layin on tha ground like… like that.. argh!" Merle continued to curse and only stopped when Cassidy gave him a withering glare, wrapping the shirt around the wound and metal to dress it better.

"He's gonna need stitches… bandages, antibiotics, Daryl I don't have a med kit." Her hands were soaked in Merle's blood and they were shaking, so she pressed them down around the wound, ignoring the pained curses it earned her and just kept the pressure on.

xxx

"There!" Daryl exclaimed, pulling Cassidy out of her shock, looking around. Then she saw what he was pointing at, on the side of the road was a gas station.

"They should have a first aid kit." Driving like a man possessed Daryl crossed straight over the road, doing a small U turn to get to the other side and then hit the brakes hard.

"I'll go on in-"

"No! Stay… See to him, if those stinkers come this way you have to be here. I'm out of bullets." Cassidy didn't bother to wait and opened the door, jumping out.

"No fuckin' way ya goin' in there with just yar bat!" Daryl was getting out of the truck as well, but Cassidy glared at him.

"One or two walkers I can deal with, take care of your god damn brother!" She quickened her steps and came up to the service entrance of the gas station, feeling the knob, finding it locked, she didn't hesitate as she kicked the door open. Then waited a few seconds, ready for a walker to come at the noise, when that didn't happen she stepped inside and Daryl lost sight of her.

Inside the station it was boiling hot and the stench made her stomach turn, but Cassidy shrugged it off and continued in deeper, all the while listening, checking her surroundings. She may be in a hurry but she wasn't going to go and get bit when the Dixon brothers were counting on her.

"Stupid redneck fuck… god damn macho son of a bitch…" Cassidy kept on muttering under her breath till she found the office, the door already open, she checked the corners, behind the door and waited a moment before leaning the bat against the wall and started going through the boxes, shelves and cabinets.

"Come on.. come on, 's got to be here someplace…" Panic started to set in, knowing that for every second she spent in here, Merle was losing more blood. Tearing supplies off a shelf she cursed and bit back a sob, she couldn't find a first aid kit.

That's when she heard it, standing there in the chaos she had created, the sound of someone cocking their gun.

"Hands where I can see 'em."

-ooo-

**I know, Im evil to the core. Dont worry, there's still gonna be another chapter up this weekend! I have an annoucment to make though, last week I recived my very first fanart of Cassidy! Oh yes I did! : D If you're curious I have the link on my account side, you know where you can check my info and the stories I've written and all that junk. **

**I am so happy that y'all seem to enjoy the ride with me, and because of some requests from readers I included some Daryl quality time. Its not that Im playing favorites with the boys, but in my mind I dont see Daryl as someone who would seek out conversation and someones company, Merle is the big talker *nods* And speaking of Merle, he does crazy shit.. what can I say!**

**Thank you everyone for staying with me, reading your reviews make my day and dont hesitate to send me a PM if you feel like it, as always take care!**


	11. Chapter 11

**'Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies...'**

"Aint playing with you girl, hands where I can see 'em!" The voice was male and full of authority, self possessed of professional, Cassidy couldn't tell.

_No fear. _

"I don't want any trouble..." She raised her arms slowly, still holding the baseball bat, as she turned to face the man with the gun. "I came in here cause my friend is hurt, I'm looking for a first aid kit... anything."

The man in front of her squinted, he was big and built, reminding her of Merle with his broad shoulders and muscular arms, though this one had wavy black hair and a boxer's nose.

"How many of you are there?" Cassidy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the big burly boxer sneering at her. "An don't lie to me."

Given the situation, lying was out of the question, it would only make matters worse and possibly earn her a grave next to Merle's – Hell would have to freeze over before she let that happen.

"Two others, outside..." Time was running out. "Please, he's bleedin' real bad."

"Drop your weapon Miss and then we'll talk." His authoritative tone of voice did its job, grating on her patience, but instead of digging herself in deeper Cassidy released her hold on the baseball bat and it connected with the floor, a thud echoing around them. With a nod of approval the boxer lowered his shotgun and looked her over.

"Got a med kit in the RV." Motioning for Cassidy to walk out, he nudged the door wide open and waited for her to pass him. "I better not get any trouble from you and your friends."

As he shoved her along the aisles of the gas station all she could do was hope that the man behind her wouldn't cause trouble himself, she didn't know how many of his friends were around, not that it mattered. It was the second time she'd walked into a situation like this, with the world having gone to hell you really couldn't put trust in the kindness of strangers any more, Cassidy and the brother's had learned that the hard way.

"I only wanna help my friend, then we'll be out of your hair-" Perhaps she should have seen it coming, walking out the door with a man holding a gun at her back, it was bound to spark a reaction from Daryl.

"CASSIE!" The truck door slammed shut as Daryl sealed his wounded brother in the protection of the truck and stood, crossbow raised, glaring holes in the boxer behind her.

"Daryl no!-" Cassidy was yanked back roughly, the boxer having wrapped an arm around her throat, shoving her back into his chest – Wasn't everyday one was made into a human shield.

"Put your weapon DOWN!" The boxer roared in her ear as he glared right back at Daryl.

_Yup, no doubt about it. He was a cop._

The scene playing out in front of her was almost comical, it was something Cassidy expected to see on bad TV, except she wasn't laughing. This display of manhood was killing Merle and though she was pretty sure he'd be damn proud of his baby brother out-glaring a man with a gun when all he had was a crossbow, Cassidy was not going to let it go down like that.

"Wha kind a pussy are ya, hidin' behind a woman!" Daryl bellowed, his finger on the trigger. The two men continued their exchange, much to Cassidy's dismay, the noise they were responsible for was enough to have the walkers in the next state come down on them and as the grip around her throat tightened Cassidy was out of options.

"Fuck this!" She snarled and shifted her position, turning her body sideways and slamming her elbow into the cop's solar-plexus and at the same time she stomped her foot down on his boot. Still aware of the shotgun she reached for it with her right arm while slamming her left elbow up in his face and as his grip loosened on the gun she yanked it free and sent the butt of the handle to connect his groin with enough force to send him stumbling backwards, sinking down on his knees.

Cassidy turned to admirer her work, now having Mr. Boxer at gunpoint. His nose was bleeding, curtsey of her elbow and she knew from experience his chest would bruise up and his toes would swell.

"Is there even a med kit?" The pleasantries were over and done with in her opinion and if the bastard had lied about the medical kit she would have no qualm about painting the asphalt with his brain splatter.

The boxer/slash/cop glared up at her and replied by spitting out some spittle mixed with blood at her feet but before either of them could make a move a surprisingly young voice called out. Screamed more like - Were people not aware that they were in the middle of an apocalypse where flesh eating corpses wandered around?

"Shane!"

Turning in the direction of the voice Cassidy blinked as she saw a young boy standing some distance away with a horrified expression on his face, he didn't look much like the man at her feet but...

"Carl! You stay right there buddy, it's alright!" Desperation edged the cop's voice and Cassidy lowered the shotgun in her hands, raising a hand at Daryl who was still standing by the truck, crossbow raised.

"Aight.. I think we all need to calm down." Ejecting the shell from the shotgun Cassidy then held out her free hand to the cop. "Shane is it? I meant what I said, we don't want any trouble."

After the first second of hesitation Shane accepted her help and got up on his feet, cringing in pain as he held a hand protectively over his groin. By that time the boy was no longer alone, he had been joined by an older man with a rifle wearing a Hawaii shirt and fishing-hat of all things.

"Shane, what in the world is going on?" In contrast to the man he was addressing, this one made no effort in taking aim at Cassidy or Daryl with his rifle, instead he looked almost pleased to see them.

"A misunderstanding between two trigger-happy boys. I was told there's a med kit in the RV?" Cassidy took a cautious step back when another man rounded the corner of the gas station, this one much heavier set then the first two and wearing what looked to be hunting gear. He was followed by a blonde woman carrying a shiny little handgun and a brunette whom quickly made her way over to the young boy Carl, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you hurt?" The older man asked and Cassidy shook her head, motioning back towards Daryl and the truck.

"My friend is, he's bleeding badly and... Shane here, told me he had a med kit I could borrow." There were suspicious glances all around, mostly between Cassidy and Shane, seeing as she was holding the man's shotgun and he was bleeding. So in a gesture of good faith, Lord help her, she handed the shotgun back to him, hearing Daryl giving a disapproving growl from behind her.

She looked back at him and gave a shrug, had to make friends somehow. It seemed to work though as Shane slowly made his way over to his group.

"Was a misunderstanding, Dale could you go fetch it for her?" The older man gave a nod and quickly dashed around the corner, the brunette held out her hand to Shane and inspected his bruised up face, making it a point to glare over at Cassidy.

Daryl made his way over to her and took Cassidy by the arm, pulling her back. All the while keeping his eyes trained on the small group in front of them.

"Tha hell are ya thinkin' huh?" He hissed at her when they were back by the truck and the unconscious Merle, only then did she tug free from his grip.

"Don't!" Cassidy warned him. "I had to make a decision alright and killing him would not have placed us on good terms with his group!"

"Good terms?!" Daryl all but screeched in her face but lowered his voice when he noticed the attention they were getting from the other group. "Yah remember wha happened last time some fucker got his hands on yah?"

Cassidy gritted her teeth in silence as she glared back at him, his blue eyes were practically livid and his body shook with poorly concealed rage. No, her memory was still fresh concerning that particular event and Daryl damn well knew it.

Before they were able to go for each others throats Shane was making his way towards them, this time with confident steps, even though he grimaced from time to time.

"Got gauze, saline, adhesive tape the usual." He gruffed as he held out the red bag, which Cassidy gratefully took.

"Thank you." Opening the truck she halted. "Sorry 'bout your nose by the way." Daryl smirked as Shane muttered something under his breath before stalking away.

Inside the truck, sprawled out over the seat Merle looked like he could use a drink, he was pale and sweaty but breathing steadily. Opening the med kit Cassidy was surprised to find it quite well stocked, disposable gloves, butterfly strips even scissors and a syringe.

"Daryl, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

**AN: So, first of all. I'm sorry its taken me this long to update all I can say is that RL has been kicking my butt, but hopefully I will be able to bug you all with weekly updates from here on out! I am currently working on another 'project' it will contain one-shots that for one reason or another didnt make it into the main story, could be its to short to be a stand alone chapter or I might just think it interupts in the flow of the plotline. I will warn you however and say that this collection of one-shots wont be updated often, however if there is something you'd like to see or perhaps something you feel has been overlooked/missing from the main story feel free to contact me and I might just post a one-shot with your idea : ) **

**A warm thank you to Brazen Hussy and Laisvega!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'**There is a story behind every face…'**

As an unconscious Merle was eased back into the seat of the pick-up truck, Daryl straining to take the bulk of his brothers' weight, Cassidy made sure for the one hundredth and thirtieth time that the bandage covering Merle's thigh was wrapped securely and not to tight over the recently cauterized wound. His jeans were beyond saving and he'd cuss out a storm about it – Later, later she could handle.

_Have to get away.. can't… Can't…_

Cassidy stayed long enough to ensure that Merle was as comfortable as possible with her backpack under his knee, bending it ever so slightly so there was no pressure on the wound on his thigh and then she fled out of the truck, not having the strength to make a dash for the building or the woods she simply slid down on the asphalt after pushing the car door shut. Bloody fingers tangling themselves into her dirty braided hair, a sob escaping before she bit down fiercely on her bottom lip; drawing blood, successfully cutting off any noise.

_Don't, fucking don't! Pull yourself together!_

Digging her nails into her scalp Cassidy tried her best to distract herself, to stop the tears gathering in her eyes from falling – to no avail. So instead she made sure to muffle her sobs, covering her mouth with her bloodied hands as she cried. The realization of what had happened, what she had done; finally sinking in, but Daryl was still within earshot and she'd be damned if he had to deal with her mental breakdown as well – Not after what she'd put him and his brother through.

xxx

"Oh baby… "Her voice was hoarse and barely recognizable, she had no idea how much time had passed, how many hours she'd been sitting there, crying, wailing. The body in her arms was cold and stiff as rigor mortis had set in; blood was splattered on the rug and floor around her, her legs sticking in the dried blood. "Kyle… Kyle… I'm so sorry baby…"

In the dark Cassidy held her brother, rocking them both back and forth slowly, stroking his hair and face, the left side of his face, always the left – She couldn't touch the bloody mess that was the right side of his face.

"I'm sorry brother…"

Sometime later there was a shattering of glass and whispered voices, it was enough to wake Cassidy from her horror filled slumber, straining she straightened her upper body from Kyle's chest where she had been resting only to be blinded by a beam from a flashlight, several in fact.

"Shit Travis it moved, shoot it!" A man's panicked voice urged. "Shoot before it starts eating us too!" Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, but instead stayed silent and closed her eyes – Resigned to her fate.

_This is better, the pain will stop. This is so much better… _

"Fuck sake Travis lower tha damn gun!" This time it was a different voice speaking up, a familiar voice. An argument broke out containing several agitated and mumbled voices before Mr. Fidgety cried out "Don't!".

"Cass?! Shit… Cassie is that you?" The familiar voice was closer now and Cassidy felt a large hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Holy shit, Jefford are you insane!?" The man in question, Jefford gave a snort before gently shaking Cassidy's shoulder.

"She aint no biter Bill, right Cassie-pie?"

"Jefford…?" She croaked out and was rewarded by a slap on her shoulder which she gathered was meant to be a friendly pat, and as Cassidy looked up into the familiar face of one of her regulars, Jefford smiled.

Apparently they weren't moving their reunion along fast enough for the likes of one member of the group; she walked up behind Jefford and sneered down at the body in Cassidy's arms.

"This is all very touching but did you get the brain? If you didn't that there bastard is gonna wake up and take a chunk out of your pretty lil face." The woman was blonde, the kind that you could buy out of a bottle and her manicured claw like hand came to rest on Jeffords shoulder as she spoke, acting before Cassidy managed to, Jefford turned around and shoved the blonde woman back roughly – Heavy set man like Jefford, the blonde went flying.

"He's her brother ya dumb bitch, show some goddamn respect!" The blonde managed to right herself and glared at Jefford before turning around and moving out of the light from the beams of the flashlights, away from Cassidy's sight.

There were at least five other people standing around the living area of the cabin but the beams of light directed at Cassidy and her already foggy brain made identification impossible, the only man she knew for certain was Jefford.

Cassidy dropped her gaze and stroked her thumb over Kyle's forehead, winching as she caught a look of the torn up side of his face thanks to the flashlights. The tremors started up again, she felt sick to her stomach – How could she have done something like that?

"Cassie-pie, 's alright…" Jefford's face softened as he watched Cassidy stroke her brothers' face, he'd liked her brother well enough. "Felicity was only askin' cause of that there bite on his shoulder."

"…I killed him Jeff. I… didn't mean to, I…"Cassidy stopped trying to explain as Jefford placed his hand on her head, giving it a pat.

"It's happenin' all over town Cass, if yah hadn't put him down he would have bitten yah and then wha happened to him woulda happened to you - Or worse. I reckon it's time tha get the hell outta dodge." Jefford gave her a reassuring smile before he started prying her away from Kyle's body, there was a brief struggle, a tug of war so to speak, before what little strength Cassidy had left went out of her and Jefford gathered her up in his arms.

"Come on Cassie-pie let's get ya cleaned up- Travis put down tha damn gun already!" Travis, the young man with the gun lowered it an inch or two but didn't put it away, his eyes never leaving Cassidy as Jefford walked out into the kitchen with her. Jefford eased Cassidy down on a chair and after fetching a bowl and towel, started cleaning her hands and face, he noticed Cassidy watching Travis, watching her.

"I aint bit Jeff.." Cassidy broke eye contact with Travis to look over at him. "That's how it happens right? One of em bites you… Like rabies or something." The large man gave a nod and rinsed the washcloth a third time, the water in the bowl tainted red.

"Yup, 's what we figured anyways."

"Have you seen Ben?" Cassidy pried the washcloth out of Jeffords hands and started cleaning her arms and hands herself as Jefford narrowed his brows in thought.

"That's yar brother with the shop aint it? Nah Cassie-pie' can't say that I have… Hey Travis, go ask the others if they know anything 'bout Ben Forster and his family will ya." By his tone, it was not a request and the young man was smart enough not to question it, though reluctant he left the kitchen and Cassidy felt herself relax, if only a little.

"Ya have to forgive him Cass, poor boy had to put down his whole family. Saw the whole thing, couldn't just leave him..." Jefford gave a shrug and Cassidy dropped the washcloth in the bowl, she leaned forward, extending her hand and placed it on his shoulder; squeezing gently.

"I'm glad you're alright Jeff."It brought a smile to the older man's face.

"As many hours ya had to spend in my company yar glad to see me now eh?"Cassidy tried to smile back at him but failed miserably, Jefford sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I was always causing ya trouble down at the bar Cassie-pie, getting' into fights and breaking shit but.." The older man scratched at his beard awkwardly. "I got a spot for ya in ma truck, gonna take ya out of this hell-hole."

At that Cassidy blinked, get out of the city? Not without her brother and his family.

"Ashley says she saw Marissa few days ago picking the boys up from school, but after that nobody knows nothin'..." Travis stood in the doorway, once again watching Cassidy. The other members of the group seemed to have decided to join them in the kitchen, but their faces barely registered with Cassidy this time around either, they were all more or less the same; bloody, tired and dirty.

"Have to go get them..." She started to rise from the chair only to be pushed down on it abruptly, Jefford looking her over.

"Ben's house on Main aint it Cassie? That whole place is burnin'… Some crazy cooze drove a car into one of the buildings and nobody bothered to put it out, just spread from there." Cassidy brushed his hand away and tried to get up from her seat a second time.

"He's right." A woman with short brown hair piped up. "Had spread down to the toymaker last I saw."

"If he aint there I'll try my old man's place, they might have gone there if things went south- Jeff stop!" Snapping at the heavy set man as he tried to ease her down on the chair a third time Cassidy pushed past him, stumbling slightly.

"Cassie, think 'bout it. We barely made it out of there alive an' tha was two days ago." She didn't pause to give an answer instead she walked towards the door, two men she vaguely recognized got out of her way but what surprised her was when Travis stepped forward and held out a revolver for her.

The kid had been nothing but hostile towards her but she figured now when they all knew she hadn't been bit they all felt a bit more at ease, the kid included.

"Aint much but it's loaded." They looked at each other and Cassidy gave a nod in thanks, Travis however didn't move a muscle. "If you get cornered… Use it on yourself, it'll be a mercy." He quieted down and clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry about your family." And because she had nothing else to offer him; Cassidy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed before slipping away.

"Sorry 'bout your brother…" Came his whispered reply.

Having nothing but her own gear and Kyle's to gather up Cassidy was out the door before Jefford had the time for a change of heart.

"Well, that's the last we'll ever see of her. Stupid bitch."

"Shut up Felicity."

xxx

Picking the blood from under her nails Cassidy's head snapped up at the approaching footsteps, when she saw the young boy – What was his name… Carl. He was standing at a distance, concern written plainly across his face as he took in her stained cheeks and red puffy eyes.

"Did your friend die?" Carl looked so sad at the idea, even though he had barely got a glimpse of Merle since the two groups collided.

"Nah, just... Was afraid he would, you know?" Taking her reply as an invitation Carl took a few tentative steps towards her and leaned against the truck, he glanced at Daryl through the windshield but the quiet redneck paid no attention to them and so they stayed like that for awhile, Cassidy wiping her face with her shirt and Carl kicking at pebbles with his sneakers.

"Do… do you think everyone else is dead?"

The question made Cassidy take a double take on the boy; he didn't seem to be scared standing there with her, for a boy his age it was probably hard to understand what was going on. To fully grasp what had happened but he had to be wondering.

_Boy's probably been sheltered his whole life._

Before Cassidy could come up with a good enough reply to give him, they were interrupted by his mother calling out his name, sounding mighty upset, with a quick look at Carl and his tell-tale red ears she gathered he'd more than likely just snuck away without telling anyone. Sure enough just seconds later Shane appeared at the boys' side, placing a protective hand on the youth's narrow shoulder. The two adults exchanged looks and some of the tension seemed to leave Shane, even though Carl still looked like he was in a lot of trouble.

"I think… Little man, that if a klutz like me has made it this far, your friends and their families probably has to." Carl's face split into a wide smile as he looked from Cassidy to Shane; happy to have managed to get the kid to smile she waved them both off with her hand.

"Go to your momma or she'll never stop hollering." At that Carl made a face and dragged his feet as he made his way back to the RV, Shane tilted his head as he regarded Cassidy and then gave her a nod before following his young charge.

Sure enough Lori stopped hollering a second later and Cassidy couldn't help but shake her head in distaste.

_These people…_

"Letting that kid out of her sight with dead people walking around, how dumb can ya get?" Daryl scoffed as he tugged a red rag into his back pocket. "City slickers…"

"He's that age. Still needs parenting but be damned if he'll listen to it." Cassidy glanced over at the agitated bowman; he was fidgeting something awful. "You wanna keep moving."

She knew Daryl was uncomfortable around these people and she'd noticed the not so subtle looks they were giving Daryl and his brother, hell even her. Leaving seemed to be the right thing to do, her gut however told her otherwise – As if reading her mind Daryl started.

"Ya got me repeatin' myself Cass, last time it didn't end to good."

"Daryl.. All I know about treating injuries I learned because of freak accidents at work, what if Merle gets worse?" Scrubbing her hands together she tried to chip of the dried blood as best she could, she was sick and tired of blood. "And there's strength in numbers-"

"We can't trust these people!" Cassidy closed her eyes; she was too tired to argue, especially with a riled up Dixon.

"If we get caught by another one of those herds.. with Merle being banged up as he is, what do you think our chances are? At least here there are more bodies to be used as fodder." It got Daryl quiet, like she'd known it would – He never could seem to counter after one of her coldhearted replies.

"…Till Merle's better."

At his retreating footsteps Cassidy tilted her head back and opened her eyes, gazing up at the cloud covered sky. Hearing Carl laugh she cringed as a picture painted itself in her mind's eye, the willowy young boy's body torn apart by walkers.

_No more, no more deaths._

xxx

Smoke covered the streets, buildings were going up in flames and even three days in there were still screams and people running on the streets- Only a lot fewer. On curbs, street corners and grass patches there were bodies laying about, being eaten, dragged or torn apart.

The worry she'd first had on the outskirts of town had now blown up into full fledged panic mode, she was clutching the revolver in her hand like a lifeline, her knuckles white and her fingers so cramped up she doubted she could uncurl them even if she wanted to. The smell was making her sick to her stomach, the sounds and scenery – Enough to make her want to turn tail and run.

_No fear. _

If she was to make it out of this alive, she had to grow a goddamn pair. The thought of her nephews, her sister-in-law and her brother kept her going, she couldn't abandoned them and she knew Ben would never leave town without her.. Without her or Kyle.

Cassidy came to a halt when she spotted a man walking slowly across the front porch of Ben's house, the first story windows had all been barred, the white picket fences surrounding the garden plot looking like macabre Halloween decorations with the blood smeared across some of them. The man turned around and instinctively Cassidy raised the revolver, drawing a shocked breath, the man's intestines were hanging out from his stomach, dangling well past his knees, his bowling shirt and shorts soaked in blood. And he'd spotted her.

There was a tear in the fence line which he used to get out of the garden, faintly registering the amount of blood and the smeared handprints and nail marks on the fences Cassidy was glad she'd arrived after whatever had taken place had happened. A gurgling growl erupted from the man's chewed up throat and she bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from gagging as blood bubbled out from the wound and trailed down his neck.

_No fear… No fear._

Repeating the mantra in her head over and over Cassidy took aim and exhaled as she squeezed the trigger, hitting the man under his left eye, taking a chunk out of his face as he fell.

Tasting gal in her mouth Cassidy watched as the body fell back over the white picket fences of her brother's garden, skewering the man's already torn stomach.

"Fucking hell.." Fighting the panic welling up in her chest as the body started to try and get up again she quickly closed the distance between them and fired a second time, this time between the eyes and at close range. The body stopped moving and simply hung skewered over the fence, the wooden boards creaking from the added weight.

Hearing more groans from a distance Cassidy quickly made her way up to the house and started to climb up to the second story with the aid of the drainpipes where the windows weren't barred, she was still shaking and prayed that no one in the house had looked out the window, seeing her in this state they could likely take her for one of those things and shoot her ass before she'd be able to do a damn thing about it.

"Ben!" Cassidy tapped at the window, calling out for her brother but as far as she could see there was no movement or sound coming from within and she didn't feel steady enough to try another window, turning around she drew her knee up and then kicked the glass with her boot, shattering the window Cassidy quickly eased her way in. Recognizing the room as her nephew Patrick's room instantly, he was crazy about Cars and had posters and bed cove-… The bed covers and sheet had been torn from the bed and dropped in a heap on the floor; the bloodstains making her heart race a mile a minute.

"BEN!" She hurried out of the room and into the hallway, franticly looking around for any sign of her family only to halt at the sight of small child sized handprints on the master bedroom door, swallowing thickly Cassidy first peered over the railing of the stairway leading down to the first floor, but there was no movement. "Ben?"

Like earlier back in the cabin, she simply refused to believe anything had happened to Ben and his family, he was smart and strong and if there was one thing he knew how to do it was keeping his family safe – He always had.

"Ben?!" Cassidy eased over to the master bedroom door and kicked it open.

The sight in front of her made her stumble backwards out of the room, falling ass first down on the floor, the revolved sliding away from her across the floorboards.

xxx

Waking with a start Cassidy wasn't able to calm down until she recognized her surroundings and the sight of a newly awakened pissed off Merle, trying and failing at sitting up in the seat of the truck, the whole frame rocking, explaining why she'd woken up.

She let him go at it for another try or two before her sleep deprived brain connected the dots, with his wound he shouldn't be moving around.

"Merle!" Her tone harsher then she had intended, she silently berated herself for not doing anything sooner, taking a breath and she reached out for his hand – It was the luck of the draw with Merle, as always when it came to touching him, either he'd cuss her out or try and cop a feel. "Merle, you need to stop movin' around so damn much. Need to be saving your strength, your body is working overtime trying to heal you up."

Without realizing it, Cassidy had started to stroke her thumb over his hand in a soothing manner and that about did it for Merle. Already being in a foul mood, he started cussing at her and throwing a tantrum a six year old would be proud of. Not having the energy or strength to deal with his insults Cassidy simply slipped out of the truck, slamming the door shut and walking over to the wall of the gas station, leaning against it and taking some time to calm down.

"Couldn't help but overhear the noise, thought I'd check in and see if you wanted some less… agitated… company." Dale was standing at her side with a kind smile, pulling the rifle up on his shoulder as he looked her over, concern filling his dark eyes. With his white beard he almost looked like Santa on holiday, what with the fishing hat and Hawaii shirt.

"I wouldn't mind being alone."

"I have some tea ready, if that would change your mind? Unfortunately we are all out of coffee, if I'd known I'd be living on the road with coffee addicts I would have stacked up." The joke was dry at best but Cassidy found herself appreciating it, he was trying.

"Tea… sounds good."

As they made their way to the RV Dale informed her about how the two sisters, Andrea and Amy had 'come into his care' as he put it, they sat down to a cup of steaming hot tea, even though the Georgia heat was making them both sweat. It was nice though and Dale was a generous host, the only thing Cassidy knew would get on her nerves in the long run was that the man never seemed to shut up.

"Do you enjoy reading Cassidy?" Dale sipped on his tea as he gazed over at her from the rim of his 'tea cup'.

"Why?"

"Oh curiosity mainly, a small part however is hoping to run in to a fellow lover of the written word so I might swap some books." He grimaced. "Had I known I'd be stuck with the books I brought with me I would have picked quite a few different ones."

Cassidy smiled at that, even though her heart ached.

"I'm still trying to finish mine, might be awhile before you can get your hands on it..." That caught Dales attention and of course he wanted to know what book Cassidy had deigned worthy to bring with her, considering of what he'd seen she packed light and had very few worldly possessions.

"The girl with the dragon tattoo, by this Swedish author… Steig, something. My brother gave it to me."

"Can't say I've read that one, I try to keep updated but there are just too many books." Dale chuckled and took another sip of his tea, from her expression at the mention of her brother Dale could only assume the memory was painful and knowing all too well the ache of missing a loved one he changed the subject.

They were having a light discussion about an older book they both had read when they were interrupted by heavy cussing and yelling from the Dixon truck, Cassidy was on her feet instantly and saw Daryl being pushed out through the driver's door, she mumbled an excuse to Dale while urging him to stay behind and then took off running.

"Daryl? What the hell is.." She came to a stop by the open door, seeing Daryl restraining Merle who was lashing out, arching his whole body as he tried to get free. If the pained expression across his face was anything to go by he had upset the wound on his thigh and so Cassidy slid under Daryl's arm and pressed her hands on Merle's chest in an attempt to get him to lie down. As she did Merle opened his eyes, ready to send another batch of insults their way no doubt, instead he stared at Cassidy and slumped back down on the seat, only taking his eyes off of her when his eyelids grew too heavy for him to hold up.

Cassidy and Daryl exchanged puzzled glances before Daryl took notice of the space between them, or rather lack thereof and hastily pulled back, with another puzzled gaze at Merle's sleeping form Cassidy made her way back to the RV and her lukewarm tea.

This day couldn't end fast enough for her liking.

xxx

Pulling the sheet off of the large master bed Cassidy took a breath before turning back to the gruesome scene on the floor, she moved in a haze, throwing the sheet over the three bodies; thankful that it was big enough to cover them. It was a small blessing, the dark color of the sheet, when it soaked up the blood it only looked like dark spots of discoloration, not the red blood of her kin.

Composing herself, Cassidy took a moment to will the room to stop spinning, her body was running on empty, had been for some time and after what had happened in the bedroom she wanted now more than ever to just lie down and sink into oblivion – Loyalty made her stay on her feet; love made them move forward, one step at a time.

Marissa, her sister-in-law was still unaccounted for and she had to be found, Cassidy couldn't, wouldn't leave the house not knowing what had happened to all its residents. Walking from room to room upstairs there was no sign of Marissa and she debates having to go to the houses next door, that scared her, having to go back outside and then into another house, not knowing what waited for her there.

_No fear._

Taking a breath, collecting herself, Cassidy moved towards the stairs only to narrow her eyes at the first step, slowly turning around to face the master bedroom, her feet moving on their own accord as she crosses the hallway and entered the room of horrors once again. Her gaze zoomed in on the bathroom door, the bloody handprint just below the doorknob.

It wasn't the size of the other prints spread around the second floor of the house, those belonged to her nephews, this was a female handprint; her brother had much larger hands. Closing the distance Cassidy reached out to turn the knob only to find it locked, bracing herself she slammed her shoulder into the door, once, twice; before it was forced open.

Closing her eyes Cassidy choked back a sob and then forced herself to open her eyes again, to take in the scene in front of her.

Marissa was sitting up against the tile walls of the shower area; gun in hand, the shower curtain pulled back and stained, brain splatter coating the wall she was leaning against. Her once light fiery red hair shades darker because of the dried blood, framing in her pale freckled face.

Cassidy leaned against the doorframe for a good long while, she had no more tears and her grief had consumed her and spit her back out - She was empty. Again she let her feet carry her as they saw fit, walking out of the bedroom she halted and as an afterthought started to close to door, trapping the horrors in the room, containing them there.

"Goodbye…"

xxx

Dawn was coming; a small stripe of light on the horizon signaling that a new day had begun. Leaning her forehead back against the cool window of the passenger side Cassidy couldn't be bothered with trying to sleep, it was pointless. The flashbacks, the nightmares, they tormented her and she couldn't take it anymore, felt herself begin to crack under the pressure.

Merle tossed fitfully in his sleep, an indication he was being plagued by nightmares as well, Daryl was not with them he was out rounding up some game. She watched Merle toss and turn, just because she was plagued by nightmares didn't mean Merle had to suffer from his, so as carefully as she could manage Cassidy eased her way closer and gently lifted Merle's head up in her lap.

There had been nights when she thought she was about to lose her damn mind, what little she had left anyway, but then she had woken up safe and warm between the two brothers cots in their tent or in the seat between them in the pick-up truck and Cassidy had taken comfort in that, knowing she wasn't alone. If she could give some of that back to Merle, give him some comfort…

Gently she started to stroke her fingers over Merle's close cropped hair, he'd relented and let her cut it for him a week or two back, though only after he'd taken a sadistic pleasure in watching Daryl go through it first. Cassidy smiled at the memory, continuing to stroke her hand over his head soothingly when something snapped inside of her, broke what little resistance she had left, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"Thought I'd lost you…"

Leaning over slightly Cassidy managed a weak smile as she took in Merle's sleeping features, he still looked hard, weathered and she reckoned nothing would ever be able to erase that, but he was no longer tossing and turning – You had to be thankful for the little things.

A teardrop fell from her chin and hit Merle's forehead, Cassidy tentatively wiped it away with her thumb as a tremor went through her, her whole body shaking.

"I was so afraid. I… I hate it..."

Her voice broke, the sobs and tremors got to be too much and for a few minutes she let everything out and when she finally managed to collect herself, taking several deep breaths, she gave a small sigh.

"You're a pain in the ass… And.. and … If you fucking die on me…" Tears were still running down her cheeks, it had been three months since she'd cried and it felt liberating, as if having released a burden she'd been carrying around with her.

"Daryl and I… Don't know if you've noticed but.. you… You're kind of the glue in this dysfunctional group of ours. I… I can't lose you Merle, I can't lose more people I-…" Even though the tap on the window was light it still startled Cassidy enough to cause her to jump in her seat, turning she saw Daryl standing outside of the truck, avoiding eye contact and looking mighty uncomfortable.

_Un-fucking-believable, not again!_

Mentally cursing the fact that Daryl, for the second time, had come across her crying she gently eased Merle off of her lap and slid across the seat to the passenger door, opening it ever so slowly.

"Daryl?"

The bowman gave a grunt and scraped his boot along the asphalt before looking her over, his eyes slightly narrowed, appraising.

"Made some breakfast, go and eat… Ya look like shit."

_Charming…_

"Thanks Daryl…"

"…Whatever." He scoffed.

Cassidy eased out of the truck, getting caught by surprise when Daryl reached forward and helped her out and down on the ground, she didn't have enough time to think the man was dying before the mystery was solved. He climbed up in the seat she had previously occupied and gave her a nod of his head before slamming the car door shut, loud enough to wake the dead and certainly Merle.

Making her way to the small fire she figured Daryl had set up, their two camping chairs around it, she blinked as she saw an old rusty coffeepot sitting to the side of the fire. A familiar, heavenly scent filling her nostrils.

The man had made her coffee – It was indeed the little things in life.

* * *

_AU: It sure has been a while everyone! I'm going to keep it short and sweet, thank you everyone that has faved, followed and reviewed my story, it means the world to me! So a big thank you to __Blackrose851, Snevilly, Lilone1776, Guinevere Buttons, martysgirl26, BubbleGumEcstasy, M0nk3yZer0, Sefira123__._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'**Without music, life would be a mistake…'**

Daryl wasn't much for conversation and during the many weeks he'd now spent with Cassidy, he knew she appreciated the quiet; maybe just as much as he did. She had one habit he was still debating whether or not he found annoying, the woman would sing while doing just about anything – Like she was right then.

"Yippie yi Ohhhhh…Yippie yi yaaaaay…Ghost Riders in the sky." It was an odd choice, but he had to give her credit for knowing her Burl Ives. Her voice wasn't anything special neither, but it wasn't nasal or annoying, just… Plain. Maybe that was why he had problems deciding if he thought it was annoying or not, her singing didn't stick out, it didn't take center stage; instead it just stuck in the background, soothing if not comforting.

"Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat. He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet. 'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky…" She sent a smile his way as she continued on with cleaning her rifle, Daryl narrowed his eyes ever so slightly but it only caused Cassidy to smile wider. Woman was nuts. "..On horses snorting fire as they ride on hear their cry."

Daryl had started out the morning in a horrible mood, he'd found more missing pills out of his brothers stash and one of the blondes from the other group had made such a ruckus with pots and pans that she'd scared away any game in half the state of Georgia – City slickers, should rob 'em blind. That would teach 'em.

He could hear Merle snoring from inside his truck, what with the amount of painkillers he'd chugged down Daryl was surprised his brother wasn't riding out a coma. With a grunt he stained the wet-stone with a few drops of water and continued on his methodical circling motion, the buck knife in his hand was in good shape but idle hands were the devils plaything. It was better to keep busy, safer.

Sitting with Cassidy, who didn't make a fuss or expected him to keep up with conversation, he was in as good a mood he reckoned he could get so of course _they_ had to wreck it. Daryl glared up at the skinny brunette as she made her way over, because she'd disturbed what little peace he had, Daryl picked up the rabbit that'd been left since last night and started cutting into it. There was some satisfaction in seeing the disgust creep up on the woman's face as she watched him, so for good measure he sneered.

"Watcha want?"

The brunette, Lori, seized him up, lifted her chin and pointedly ignored him. It didn't matter how many times it had happened before, that Daryl had grown up with people doing that exact thing his whole life, still rubbed him the wrong way.

"Could I talk to you, privately?" Cassidy shifted her attention from her rifle to the woman addressing her and then glanced in Daryl's direction, he averted his eyes and tried to relax his posture, tried to show her he didn't give a damn. Unfortunately it didn't seem to have the desired effect as Cassidy's lips strained into a thin line after having observed him, but she gave a nod at Lori and got up all the same. They went a distance away and Daryl gave a snort of disgust, the brunette obviously thought he was deaf, like he couldn't hear them as well over there.

"About the other day… I'm really grateful you looked out for my son but I don't think it's such a good idea to have him around… well.." Daryl pointedly stabbed into the rabbit meat, but he kept his face blank. Let the skank think whatever the hell she wanted.

What made it interesting to watch was Cassidy's response, while she didn't say anything her whole posture had changed, where as she'd been reluctant but open towards Lori before she'd now crossed her arms over her chest, her shoulders rigid and even from a distance Daryl could see how she was clenching her jaw. Hostile and annoyed.

" 'round us?"

"Look, I don't mean to be disrespectful but those two are not the sort of people I would like my son to be around, we all don't know that much about you or those two…" Cassidy was still working her jaw and the brunette was wiping off her palms on her jeans clad thighs, there wouldn't be a budding friendship growing from that. "So.. I just wanted to express my gratitude but ask that you don't encourage Carl to hang around and instead send him back to me right away."

Didn't take a genius to see that Cassidy was pissed off, any other time Daryl would have found it at least somewhat amusing that someone got a rise out of her, now however it just annoyed him. He knew she'd had a rough few days and this bitch was packing it on thick, all 'cause she couldn't keep an eye on her own damn spawn.

"I'll tell you what…" Cassidy spit out through clenched jaws, flashing Lori a brief smile that was all teeth. "You keep an eye on your own kid and we won't have a problem, sound good? Good."

As she turned and came walking back not caring if Lori gave a response or not, Daryl watched the brunette open and close her mouth before storming off in a huff, what was it with women and bitching? He kept his mouth shut as Cassidy sat back down, awaiting the spout of bitching he knew was sure to come, he'd seen it often enough with Merle and the women he hung around with. Yet Cassidy didn't say a word, she was still pissed off, that much was clear as day. Instead she finished with her rifle, slung it over her shoulder and went about gathering up dirty clothes; mostly Merle's and started for the gas station.

"Need anything washed?" She looked over her shoulder at him and Daryl gave a shake of his head, what he needed done he'd do him damn self. He knew there was a water pump and if he shifted in his seat he could see it well enough, not that there was reason to, woman could take care of herself. Yet he found himself shifting, turning the camping chair ever so slightly so he had a view of the pump from the corner of his eye, it was what he did, kept an eye on things – From a distance.

She'd started to hum again, same song as before while she washed herself off, he reckoned he could do with a good scrub down as well, but hell if he'd give these people a show, 'sides.. he'd be dirty and sweaty again within the hour so what was the point. Daryl scoffed and started skewering pieces of rabbit on some sticks, would make for a good enough dinner, from time to time his eyes would scan over the grounds and find Cassidy still at work with the washing.

Woman didn't complain, not sitting in a hot as hell truck with him and his brother or going through cars, houses and abandoned gas stations. Hell only time he'd ever heard her complain was when Merle got frisky and they'd solved that problem over time, when he caught himself thinking about her for the third time he almost punched himself, what the hell was he doing? Daryl glared over at Cassidy murderously, he wasn't in a good mood to start and now here he was, contemplating over a woman. Merle would kick his ass three ways from Sunday if he knew, Dixons didn't get their heads turned by women.

He gave a grunt as he reached for his arrows, rag in hand he started to clean them up, narrowing his eyes as he heard Cassidy starting to sing, a different tune this time around, he turned in her direction before he could stop himself and saw her with the young girl and that one's mother. Surprisingly the young girl started to sing along with Cassidy and the woman smiled warmly.

"But you don't really care for music, do ya? Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift… The baffled king composing Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Hallelujah." The mother was silently washing a piece of clothing while watching Sophia and Cassidy sing, the young girl seemed to have come out of her shell some.

"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof… Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya." They seemed to be having a good enough time together, only Daryl noticed how the little girl tensed up, shrank within herself, he knew it all to damn well and with murder in mind started searching for the source, spotting the girl's father stomping towards them – Red faced, hands clenched into fists.

Daryl was out of his seat with such force he nearly tiped his chair, he caught himself and with a guilty look back at the truck and the sleeping Merle he sank back down in his seat, quietly biting at his thumb.

He could hear the father hollering and barking at the women and felt some satisfaction in seeing Cassidy; instead of shrinking back like the other two, straightening her spine and stare up at the man. They stood like that for a minute or two, like a Mexican standoff, neither willing to bulge until the asshole of a husband and father spit at the ground and stomped away, wife and daughter quietly following in his trail.

Daryl could see how Cassidy took a breath, then a second and third, all the while fiddling with that long ass braid of hers then as if nothing had happened she snapped out of it. She didn't come back to their little camp until all the clothes were washed and when she returned Daryl sat back in his chair, turning the skewers of rabbit-meat. Merle had been coming to as well and both Daryl and Cassidy could hear him grunting inside the truck, as Cassidy walked by him she sent Daryl a brief smile before diving into one of the bags and pulling out some clean bandages.

"Darlina, where the hell ya at boy?" Before he could spit out a sourly reply of his own Cassidy was walking around the truck.

"Fixing us dinner so shut up or he'll burn it just for the hell of it.." That was another thing that always caught Daryl by surprise, her willingness to help them, to be with them – Hell even side with them.

"No infection or swelling.. " Cassidy murmured and Merle gave a dispassionate gruff in reply, she'd been taking good care of his brother, Daryl knew she blamed herself for putting Merle in his misery but she'd kept him alive and that was all that mattered. A scar was nothing but a new addition to the collection.

The rabbit was cooked enough and he'd be damned if he had to wait for his grub, so standing up Daryl went to call out to his brother and Cassidy only to shut his mouth closed when he saw Merle grab a hold of the woman's arm. He tensed and waited, but Cassidy didn't pull away or throw a fit and from what he could see Merle was simply holding on to her and then she was released, just like that.

"Cassidy!?" Amy called out, catching her attention. Daryl only remembered the name because he'd heard the other blonde yell it enough times, sisters by the looks and sound of things. The look of frustration that crossed Cassidy's face didn't go unnoticed by him neither and he couldn't help but crack a smug grin, the young blonde was poking the bear. She just didn't know it – yet.

Apparently she'd called Cassidy over to show her the washing- line they'd set up by the RV and Amy was offering her to use it, didn't fool Daryl none though and by the annoyed look Cassidy wore openly it didn't fool her neither. Amy wanted to gossip, more to the point, she wanted information to gossip about and Cassidy just so happened to be the target. He could hear her interrogation from where he sat, chewing on a piece of rabbit.

"So.. where are you from? Me and my sister, Andrea, you've met her right? Well we were on a road trip."

"Up north."

"Huh?"

"..That's where I'm from."

"Oh.. Oh! Anyplace I've heard of?"

"More than likely."

"What did you do?"

"Do what?"

"You know.. for a living."

"Had half a share in a private business."

"So like.. real-estate?"

"No."

It came to a point where Amy was more than a little frustrated by Cassidy's abrupt answers and how she dodged around the questions, she hadn't got much out of her.

"Got any family?"

Daryl averted his eyes and handed one of the skewers of rabbit to his brother who had hobbled his way over to his camping chair, Merle sank down, muttering under his breath about venison but ate the rabbit meat all the same. He heard Cassidy's answer clear enough, the way she answered it made it clear even for Amy that '20 questions' was now over.

"Yeah."

She joined them without a word and for once Merle let them sit in silence as they ate, it didn't last long though as mere minutes later their quiet, peaceful meal was interrupted by someone screaming bloody murder.

People could go to hell, every single one. Couldn't have one quiet moment nowhere no more and Daryl was damn sick of it.

* * *

**Because you people are amazing and lovely and just… awesome. The response to my latest chapter was overwhelming, the reviews the pm's, you all are so kind and I'm so happy you all enjoy the story I'm writing, so because you are a bunch of amazing individuals I thought I'd post this little snippet earlier then planed. It's a bit short but hopefully you will all forgive me seeing as you get a sample of what next chapter will be about.**

**I also did something out of my comfort zone, I went with Daryl's pov for this one, and hopefully I haven't wrecked some of your earlier reviews saying that I have the Dixons personalities down patted by doing this. I just thought it would be interesting to see what went on through Daryl's eyes. He doesn't talk much but I think his thoughts are working on overtime ^^**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy and thank you again for all your kind words!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'**Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways…'**

**-: **_Dedicated to Diddy 1999-2013_ **:-**

The scream tore through what little peace the group had scavenged together, shattered nerves and fragile day-dreams – It's difficult to pretend the whole experience is nothing more than a bad dream when someone is screaming their lungs out.

Always having weapon close at hand Daryl and Merle were quick on their feet, Merle only at a slight disadvantage with his leg, Cassie took a sweep over the other group and caught herself counting heads.

_Stop that! Not your problem._

There were only three people she should be focusing on, one of them being herself. Didn't stop her heart from arguing with her head, Carol was urging the kids into the RV with Dale closing the door securely behind them while Ed was making a big show of looking for his gun. Shane was urging Lori towards Andrea and Amy, while Andrea fished out her shiny little piece and joined Shane and Dale as they headed towards the scream. With a grunt of annoyance Merle took lead with Cassie and Daryl following right behind him, he was hobbling along over the asphalt and then slowed considerably as the group hit rougher terrain, patches of grass, roots and fallen branches hindering him, making him fall behind.

Cassie spotted the woman about fifty yards in and froze at the sight, she was sobbing and screaming as she stumbled through the spars vegetation, blood and dirt covering about every inch of her, but it was the red hair that stabbed at Cassie's heart.

_Marissa... _

It wasn't though, Marissa was dead. Shot herself in the head in the master bathroom of her own home, this woman wasn't dead – The walkers on her tail were trying to change that though.

Having located the woman there seemed to be some confusion in what to do next and Dale glanced over at Shane as the cop took in the scene. Then an arrow hissed past and hit one of the nearby walkers in the head, dropping it to the ground. As Dale, Shane and Andrea turned around with confused expressions Daryl was already loading a second arrow while Merle took aim from behind him and dropped another walker.

Cassie gritted her teeth, the gunshot echoing around them, it was like ringing the fucking dinner bell but that didn't seem to faze Merle any as he took sight of an approaching walker, he failed to pull the trigger before the walker dropped to the ground, an arrow sticking out of its eye socket. Glaring over at his brother Merle pushed past him, making sure to shove his elbow into Daryl's side for good measure.

Meanwhile Andrea had slowly started to approach the wailing woman, softly reassuring her that she was safe, that everything was going to be ok. The woman stiffened as Andrea wrapped a tentative arm around her shoulders and then broke down completely, clutching onto Andrea for dear life.

"Dead… all… all dead… oh god.. oh god.. They're all dead…!" The woman sobs into Andrea's chest and while Shane stands at a distance, Dale lowers his rifle and slowly approaches the women sitting on the ground, he holds out his shirt for Andrea, who smiles sadly and starts to wipe away the blood across the woman's face and naked arms.

Cassie and Daryl stood side by side, joined in uncomfortable silence, this was something both of them would rather avoid all together. So Cassie stood passively nearby until she caught Merle walking over to the sobbing woman, gun raised, none of the others had seemed to notice, all eyes trained on the woman.

"She could be bit.." Merle spit out, glaring down at the woman, blood now smeared more than splattered over her face, that seemed to draw everyone's attention and as Merle took aim Cassie stepped into his line of sight while shaking her head at him, successfully shielding the now quiet woman from Merle and his gun. "..might as well put her out of her misery."

"She ends up askin' you for it, you won't hear me complain.." Cassie levels with Merle, meeting his stare. "But right now.. She's their problem, not ours." Looking over in Daryl's direction she was surprised to see that he had lowered his crossbow and when she again came to look up at Merle he gave a sigh and turned around, hobbling back the way they came, Daryl in tow.

With a final look over her shoulder Cassie pointedly stared at Andrea. "Best for all of us if you check her out before bringing her back.." Then she too joined the Dixon brothers.

Whatever questioning glances that were directed at them as they came back were ignored, none of them felt like inviting any conversation and smartly Lori, Carol and even Amy held their tongues, waiting for their people to return. The next step didn't need to be uttered among the three, they had been through this before but as a courtesy Cassie called out to Carol.

"Should get packing! Noise draws them, there will be walkers swarming these parts soon." Ignoring the glare Merle sent her way Cassie threw the axe she'd grabbed before running off up on the floor of the truck before helping Daryl with the camping chairs. They were in the middle of clearing out when Andrea came over, sweaty and dirty she motioned Cassie over.

"Her name is Julia, she and… and her family came in from Dalton. Apparently it's pretty bad up there , anyway.. uhm.." Cassie already knew where it all was going, Julia wouldn't be that wreck of a woman if her family was safe and sound, didn't take a genius to figure it out. "..They got caught on a back road not far from here, got separated from the others. She.. she keeps asking about her four year old daughter…"

Andrea drew in a shaky breath as she shook her head and it hit Cassie that she was much more jaded then Andrea was, she'd seen too much to really let it get to her. What would have horrified and broken her heart a month or two ago, now only made her pause and reflect on more horrible ordeals.

"She bit?" The blonde shook her head and Cassie relaxed somewhat before looking over Andrea's shoulder. "Should get going.." Andrea opened her mouth to protest Cassie cut her off. "We're heading a few miles down the road. Don't want to get caught out on the road when the sun sets.. Can follow us."

Slamming the passenger door shut she snapped at both brothers, meeting both their glares with one of her own. "What?! "

"Ya handing out invitations now sweetlip?" Came Merle's surly reply.

"Oh get off it.. It's a big fucking road, not like you have to sit down and sing Kumbaya with them Merle." Instead of having a glaring contest Cassie turned her eyes to the window, staring out at the passing scenery. And though Merle spit a few insults and kept muttering he eventually altered back to his previous mood, him and Daryl talking about a hunting trip or some shit Merle had done back in his teens – Apparently there was a lot to choose from.

The hostility was gone and because of that, because it was all so familiar now, just the three of them in the truck, heading down the road. Merle with his racist and sexist jokes, Daryl with his short, agitated replies, Cassie found herself relaxed again and drifted off into sleep.

xxx

"…was a good dog."

"Ol' Buck, flee-ball always followed ya around." Merle kept an eye on the road ahead, a small smile tugging at his mouth. "Ey! Sleepin' beauty, don tempt Daryl inta kissing ya!" Bursting out laughing Merle hit the steering wheel a few times as Cassie, yanked from her sleep rubbed at her eyes and sent a glare his way.

"Only flee-ball around here was you Merle.. why'd you think I nagged you into getting that haircut?" Daryl snickered at that, shifting so that he increased the space between him and Cassie – She always drifted closer to whoever was sitting next to her while sleeping.

"Tsk, what 'bout ya woman?" It wasn't often either of the brothers asked about her life before shit hit the fan, or even about after. Most days it was a relief – Meant she didn't have to think about it anymore then she already did.

"What about me?"

"Animals.. Let me guess, fish in a bowl or.. wha' are they called.. lil pigs?" Cassie scoffed as she straightened up in her seat.

"Guinea pig.. and no, cats. Three of them." Daryl turned his head, watching her and Cassie found herself continuing on. "Vlad, Ivan and Elizabeth. Back when I was in high school Kyle came home one day with a box of kittens, said he'd saved them at the parking lot next to his school, some of the kids had found a mother with her kittens, they'd started throwing stones at them…" She could feel how her temper flared at that particular memory, if only Kyle had told her who the kids had been, she would have- … Which was probably the reason Kyle had been adamant in not telling her.

"Killed the mother and two of her youngens.. Kyle managed to save the other three." Cassie shrugged. " So I gave them kick ass names, I thought.. Who would want to mess with a cat named after Dracula, you know?" Again Daryl sized her up and then he blinked.

"Vlad the Impaler, Dracula. Ivan.. the terrible?" At Cassie's nod he shook his head. "The fuck goes on in that head of yours? And Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth Báthory, the blood Countess." As Daryl simply continued to shake his head Merle gave her a once over and then snickered, a wide grin spreading over his face as he turned his attention back on the road.

"Ya are messed up sweetlip."

"So I had a fascination for serial killers, big deal. Nobody messed with those cats again though." Cassie couldn't help but smile at the brothers both bewildered and amused expressions.

"Couldn't just have named 'em Daisy or somethin' could ya?"

"Hell no! My cats were rock stars, I don't know any rock star called Daisy." She snorted out in pretend disgust before she cracked and started to laugh.

"Fucking insane…"

xxx

"Don't understand how it's any of your damn business!" Letting the axe fall, imbedding itself in the thick branch Cassie glared over at the ever persistent Amy, the younger blonde having folded her arms across her chest.

Things were tense at the new 'camp' with Shane and Merle having clashed earlier about boundaries of course Daryl had sided with his brother and Merle looked ready to strangle the cop with his bare hands. Then there was the woman Julia's constant crying, even from inside the RV everyone heard how she continued to wail and how Lori tried to soothe her, yes she was traumatized but shut her up for god's sake! The last straw for Cassie had been Amy coming up and asking about her tattoo's, the question was innocent enough but Cassie had been sitting fiddling with Ben and Marissa's wedding rings that she kept in a chain around her neck – She'd been in a horrible mood.

Knowing she had overreacted, it didn't help that Andrea came and took her sister in defense before Cassie had a chance to clean the slate.

"Hey! You need to back off, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Andrea seethed, and because Cassie was just fed up she simply raised an eyebrow, lifted the axe and rested it over her shoulder. A silent threat.

"I'm not the one who should back off, why not do something useful. Like keeping that nosy brat out of my fucking business!" There was some sort of satisfaction at watching Andrea's eyes widen in shock and a hint of… fear? Before taking Amy's arm and pulling her along, far away from Cassie and her axe.

_God damn it all._

Grabbing the axe with both hands Cassie turned and slammed it down on the branch, splitting the tree in a violent jerk, splinters and small pieces of wood flying everywhere.

"Fuck.."

ooo

"Cassidy, you need to listen to me… Cassi-… Cass!" Roberts voice lost its amusement and he sounded annoyed. "If you'd listened instead of starting to plan my coming home party.. I told you I don't know when I will be coming down, could be a month – Three tops."

"Oh.." Cassie sagged some over her kitchen counter, still clutching the phone to her ear. "I just thought.. You've been gone almost two years this run Rob, we fucking miss you." Robert gave a mild chuckle and the amusement crept back in his voice.

"Miss you too baby sis, all of you. Heard anything from Jack?" Wrapping the phone cord around her finger Cassie shook her head.

"Nah, Kyle got a postcard from Montana I think it was.. Last month but haven't heard nothing new from him, just same old. Are you still in Arizona?"

"Nah, Texas. Shipping out again day after tomorrow though, talk of Florida and then its home to Fort Benning. Kyle with you?" He sounded tired, more so then usual and Cassie bit her bottom lip.

"No, he's down the road at Harvey's apparently his spare parts arrived today." She heard Robert sigh.

"Alright, tell everyone I love 'em and give Damien and Pat something nice from me would ya?"

"Of course and don't worry Rob, they haven't forgotten about you, Marissa always points you out in pictures and shit. Of course they would be better of forgetting an ugly mug like yours!" She snickered as she heard Robert scoff on the other line.

"They live with Ben day in and day out, if they hasn't scared them off nothing will…" There was a pause and for a second Cassie feared the line had gone dead. "Love you Cassie-pie… Take care of each other alright." The last run must have been a tough one, Robert seldom got sentimental – Though he was always sure to let his sister and brothers know he loved them.

"I love you, just come home before Christmas this time you hear, else I really will send Marissa on your ass. She almost went up to Idaho last year when you skipped out, said it was an outrage that her oldest brother-in-law never showed his face." Trying to lighten the mood Cassie glanced over at the family photo hanging on the wall to her left, smiling faces and mischievous eyes – The Forster family to a tie.

"I'll be home before then, long before. Gotta go Cass, keep safe."

The line went dead and Cassie leaned down on her elbows at the counter, sighing as she hung up the phone. Something wasn't right with her brother, something to do with work.

ooo

"Hey." Daryl's voice shook her from her daydreaming and Cassie narrowed her eyes, protecting them from the last glares of the setting sun as she looked up at him. "Brought food, don't bite my head off.." Annoyed as she got by his smug smirk she was grateful for the can of fruits he had brought and even opened for her.

"Thanks.." She rubbed at her forehead after accepting the can, to her surprise Daryl took a seat next to her, digging into his own can of what looked like beans. "Merle still strung high?"

It was one of the few times Daryl sought out her company instead of his brothers, either when he was high or when he was in such a sour mood not even Daryl could stand him.

"Yup." Chowing down on their dinner Cassie took the time to survey her surroundings, Julia's cries were no longer real prominent and Lori wasn't hollering after Carl, sun was setting and she was eating peaches, canned, but still. Andrea and Amy were with Dale and Carol was sitting with Sophia in her lap, she didn't see Ed anywhere.

_Good memory.._

She had mentioned once, when finding an empty can that had contained peaches, how much she loved them and it appeared Daryl had remembered. It wasn't that she had a problem with him, it was just harder to read Daryl then it was Merle and hence harder to get to know him, they were both the kind of people that would just pass each other by if they happened to come across one another.

"Fucking cop really pissed him off, talked about just driving off.." Daryl turned to watch her reaction, but she merely shrugged – No surprise there. "Told him tha wait til mornin' at least."

"If they got along I'd be more worried.." Cassie sent a smile in his direction before taking another spoonful, chewing slowly.

"They givin' ya any trouble?" His inquiry surprised her, yet again, which seemed clear as day on her face because Daryl scoffed and looked away. "Only askin' cause I don't need no fuel adding to Merle's idea about driving off in the middle of the night."

"No, no trouble.. Amy was just.. wrong place, wrong time."

"A'right... The fuck does he want now?" Stabbing into the beans with his spoon Daryl got up as Shane approached, obviously having the scuffle fresh in his mind Shane held up both hands as a sign of peace.

" Not starting anything Daryl just… came to run something by you." Daryl didn't retake his seat but he gave Shane a minimal nod. "Thought I'd run it by you first and you could… fill your brother in later."

From the way he'd been pouring himself over maps the last hour Cassie guessed that was the topic of conversation, not to mention Shane had a poorly folded up map in his hand.

"Figured out where you wanna head next?" She chimed in, didn't look like Daryl wanted to do much talking with the way his trigger finger was twitching.

"Yeah, something like that.. The map points out a quarry not far along down the road, it's at enough of a distance from the city that… well it should be safe."

"Means others will have thought of the same damn thing." Folding his arms across his chest Daryl took a step sideways, placing himself semi in front of Cassie without blocking her.

"What I was thinking. I wanna take a small scout party up there first, check it out before bringing up women and children." Shane seemed relieved that Daryl and he were thinking in the same lane, he did however take notice of Daryl's disgusted expression, not knowing the cause he decided to let it slide – This time.

_Got to be kidding…_

"I take it this means you want me to stay back and knit with Carol?" Her tone was sweet as honey as Cassie turned her attention fully on Shane, he pulled off his cap and fiddled with it awkwardly.

"I'd be a lot less worried if you did, Dale is staying behind and so's… Ed, so any problems here should be taken care of ease as."

"Uh-huh.." Cassie got to her feet and brushed past Daryl as well as Shane, heading back towards the brothers truck.

_Macho fucking man. _

"Ey there sweetlip.." Merle's voice was low and easy as Cassie pulled herself up in the seat, closing the passenger door behind her.

"Did I wake you?" She looked over at him, his head resting against the back, he looked a lot more relaxed now then a few hours back.

"Nah, the pig wants tha check out the quarry?"

One of these days Cassie would stop being surprised by the amount of information Merle seemed to hear or come across, one of these days.

"Yeah, seems he wants to take you and Daryl. Thinking I'll tag along.." She leaned back in the seat as well, bringing up her feet under her after kicking her boots off.

"Long as it rubs the pig the wrong way sweetlip. Now shaddap, Ol' Merle wants his fucking beauty sleep."

xxx

Morning came and as Shane, Merle and a reluctant Daryl were making ready to head out Cassie came over, her rifle over her shoulder, revolver tucked in her belt and a hunting knife sticking out from her boot. She'd even pulled on the blue cap she'd found all those weeks ago in the grocery store with Daryl and Merle. A

s predicted it did rub Shane the wrong way. The women of his group seemed to listen and not question when he made a decision, well, Cassie wasn't comfortable not having the brothers around and as they didn't offer up any complaints about her tagging along she figured they felt the same, it took some of the wind out of Shane's sails.

"I won't be responsible for your safety Cassidy, something happens and I may not be able to protect you." He was looking down at her with pleading eyes, trying to make her stay, it only served to annoy her.

"She don't need yar protection, fuck sake she's probably a better shot then ya are." Merle scoffed as he rounded Shane's jeep, heading for the driver seat.

"I'm driving." Shane's tone made Merle halt and then turn, that smug ass grin in place.

"Tha' so?"

"Yeah." Shane walked past him and slid into the driver's seat, for half a beat both Cassie and Daryl tensed but then Merle snickered and walked over to the passenger seat and that was that. They headed off with Shane driving, Merle in the passenger seat and Cassie and Daryl in the backseat.

"No music eh sweetlip?" He was in a bad mood, his eyes gave him away. But Cassie was in no mood to try and please him either, she was getting sick and tired of these pissing contests.

_Flip 'em out and measure, Christ!_

"Nothin' comes to mind."

xxx

"Looks to be what… eight?" Shane asked as he lowered his binoculars.

"Ten, old couple just got out of a tent." Lowering her rifle scope Cassie glanced over at Daryl for confirmation, he gave a nod.

"Ten."

"Well alright then, women, children, old and young. Don't see them as a threat but we should move with caution, maybe set up at the base of the hill. Wave a white flag?" Merle scoffed at Shane's question but it was as solid as anything else they could think of, the quarry was an ideal location, if somewhat open.

"Want me to do it?" The question was directed at Merle, seeing as Cassie was looking at him, yet Shane answered together with Merle.

"No."

"Maybe tha-.. I don't see why she shouldn't? She was the one that insisted on coming alo-"

"Cause.. Officer, they see a woman wavin' a flag with three armed men lurkin 'round they gonna think it's a trap, tha's why." As Shane bristled Merle simply smirked, Cassie hadn't asked much but Merle's time in the army hadn't been just for show or for one stint – From what she'd seen those scars had been over a period of years and years.

Shane stood with the white 'flag' in hand at the base of the hill, there had been some confusion and passiveness from the camp at first but then two men started down the hill together, one in a white shirt and the other in a blue overall. As they came to a halt a few yards away Shane gave them a friendly wave and explained why they were there, after that the two men seemed to relax and pleasantries were exchanged.

"Shane Walsh." He held out his hand at the man in the white shirt, the one that had done most of the talking.

"Morales, this here is Jim."

* * *

**I apologies about this chapter, it's not my finest but it's been keeping me busy and has stopped me from thinking too much about my cat, who passed away this week, had her for 13 almost 14 years and it feels like a part of me has died with her. She was a real devil, always hissing and scratching at other people but for me she was always a gentle purring kitten, wanting to cuddle in my lap or on my bed. I'm missing her something awful.**

**This chapter is dedicated to her, I wasn't planning on writing anything about Cassie having pets, she did, three cats as mentioned above, but I wasn't going to write about it, at least not in TNHE. Her name was Whiskey when we adopted her but my baby brother had a difficult time saying it, so we settled for Diddy. Love you my little she-devil.**


End file.
